I Told You I Wanna Die (Krischen EXO)
by David Rd
Summary: Berkisah tentang Kim Jongdae dan Kris Wu yang dikejar debcollector karena hutang bangkrutnya perusahaan Mr. Wu. Jongdae adalah anak angkat keluarga Wu yang tanpa sadar mencintai Kris. Keduanya hidup damai walau dikejar hutang, hingga suatu saat semuanya berubah.
1. Chapter 1

**TITLE ****: I TOLD YOU I WANNA DIE**** (songfic)**

**AUTHOR : DAVIDRD**

**PAIRING ****: ****KRISCHEN (onesided), KRISBAEK**

**GENRE ****: ANGST, ROMANCE**

**RATING ****: PG-13**

**LENGTH ****: ****ONESHOT**

**WORD COUNT : 7580**

**NOTE :**

**Don't like don't read. No bashing please! No harsh comment whatsoever! **

Beberapa orang berpakaian rapi dan berjas hitam keluar dari sebuah mobil sedan yang berhenti di depan apartemen kami. Seorang laki-laki yang kelihatan seperti bos dari orang-orang itu tiba-tiba saja keluar dan langsung memukul kepala salah satu anak buahnya yang berdiri di dekatnya.

Sambil mengumpat dan meludah, laki-laki itu berkata,"Yah! Bodoh sekali kalian! Hanya mencari alamat orang macam itu saja tidak bisa! Kalian ini benar-benar tidak bisa diandalkan! Bodoh! Tolol!"

Ditendangnya orang yang ada di hadapannya itu sehingga jatuh tersungkur dan dari sudut bibirnya dapat dilihat darah segar mulai keluar. Sambil meringis menahan sakit, orang itu berusaha berdiri, namun naas, dia kembali ditendang dan jatuh dengan posisi memegangi perutnya yang mulai terasa sangat sakit.

"Mianhae tuan," ucap laki-laki yang masih tersungkur di tanah dan mulai menggunakan kedua telapak tangannya untuk menahan berat tubuhnya sehingga ia bisa berdiri. Teman-temannya hanya memperhatikan nasib teman mereka yang naas karena dimarahi oleh bos. Mereka tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena jika mereka melakukan hal yang macam-macam, kesialan seperti itu juga akan mereka dapatkan.

Kris yang berada di sebelahku berusaha memfokuskan pandangannya pada situasi di bawah kami. Ya, kami sedang berada di atap gedung apartemen sehingga kami bisa memperhatikan dengan jelas apa yang dilakukan oleh segerombolan orang berpakaian hitam itu.

"Aku ingin kalian menemukan orang itu secepatnya!" bos itu pergi diikuti oleh semua anak buahnya untuk melanjutkan pencarian mereka. Saat bos mafia itu hendak mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas menatap langit atau lebih tepatnya menatap tempat keberadaan kami, Kris segera meraih bahuku dan secepat kilat kami menunduk.

"Hm, orang macam apa yang mau tinggal di tempat seperti ini?" si bos menghina gedung apartemen yang kami tinggali ini dan berlalu begitu saja.

Syukurlah, ia tidak tahu kalau kami ada disini.

"Kris hyung, hampir saja kita tertangkap," aku menyelonjorkan kedua kakiku merasa lega karena mafia itu tidak berhasil menemukan kami.

Pemuda yang berada di sebelahku juga ikut menyelonjorkan kakinya dan menghela napas lega. Bagaimana tidak, kami berdua telah terhindar dari mafia yang mengejar-ngejar kami beberapa tahun ini. Dia tersenyum dan menatap ke arahku,"Ne, sebaiknya kita harus lebih berhati-hati mulai dari sekarang."

"Arraseo," dengan membalas senyumnya, aku juga turut mengangguk memastikan bahwa aku juga akan berhati-hati agar persembunyian kami bisa bertahan lama.

Deru suara mesin mulai menjauh dari jalan di bawah tempat kami duduk. Mereka telah pergi. Saat ini, kami berhasil menghindar. Tapi entah, kami tidak tahu berapa lama lagi kami bisa bertahan seperti ini. Seperti buronan yang sedang dicari-cari polisi. Ya, sebenarnya kami bukan buronan polisi. Kami adalah buronan mafia karena tidak berhasil membayar hutang pada mereka.

Sebelumnya, perkenalkanlah aku Kim Jongdae. Aku seorang yatim piatu yang secara kebetulan bertemu dengan Kris Wu atau Wu Yifan yang sangat baik hati. Keluarganya juga sangat baik padaku, bahkan mereka juga menganggapku seperti anak sendiri. Mulai saat aku sudah tidak memiliki keluarga dan terlunta-lunta di jalan, keluarga Wu mengajakku tinggal bersama mereka. Memang, aku tidak seberuntung Kris, yang hidup serba berkecukupan. Karena aku hanya anak dari keluarga miskin yang bahkan ketika meninggal kedua orangtuaku tidak meninggalkan warisan sepeserpun padaku, hal itu disebabkan karena semua harta benda orang tuaku habis untuk melunasi hutang pada negara.

Sekali lagi aku sangat beruntung karena bertemu keluarga Wu. Mereka menganggapku anak dan tidak pernah membuatku bersedih. Bahkan mereka tidak berusaha untuk mengungkit-ungkit asalku dan orangtuaku yang sudah meninggal. Mereka membuatku mempunyai kehidupan baru. Namun, kebahagiaan tetap tidak bisa bertahan lama.

Suatu hari, perusahaan ayah Kris hyung bangkrut dan tidak hanya itu, mereka juga terjerat hutang yang sangat besar. Sebenarnya, rekan bisnis ayah Kris hyung menjebaknya sehingga semua aset perusahaan beralih tangan ke tangan laki-laki jahat yang secara pura-pura menawarkan bantuan kepada ayah Kris. Walaupun Mr. Wu sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga, ternyata perusahaan mereka tetap tak bisa diselamatkan dan hutang mereka semakin menumpuk.

Dari yang tadinya hidup dalam kemewahan, keluarga Wu beralih menjadi keluarga sederhana yang hidup apa adanya. Hebatnya, keluarga ini tidak pernah mengeluh. Saat itu umurku lima belas tahun. Karena merasa sangat berhutang budi pada keluarga yang sudah kuanggap keluargaku sendiri ini, aku berusaha sekuat tenaga membantu perekonomian mereka. Semua pekerjaan kujalani. Lebih tepatnya aku dan Kris hyung. Kami berdua selalu bekerja setelah pulang sekolah. Ya, walaupun hasilnya tak seberapa, tapi hal ini sudah cukup untuk meringankan beban mereka. Karena dari hasil bekerja paruh waktu itu, aku dan Kris hyung bisa membiayai sekolah kami hingga tamat High School.

Dan lagi-lagi kebahagiaan tidak bisa berpihak pada kami. Ayah Kris hyung yang sekarang membuka warung makan keliling menemukan kendala besar. Suatu hari, rekan bisnis ayah Kris yang baru kami ketahui kedoknya sebagai seorang mafia mendatangi lapak tempat kami menggelar dagangan. Tepat pada saat itu kami berdua ada di sana untuk membantu berjualan.

"Wu Yixing, lama tidak berjumpa," pria bertubuh tinggi dengan mata menakutkan itu menyalami paman Wu kemudian duduk di salah satu tempat duduk di depan kami.

"Hm, lama tidak bertemu," kulihat paman hanya tersenyum melihat temannya ini.

"Baiklah, aku akan langsung berbicara ke inti. Aku kesini untuk menagih hutangmu yang sudah lama tidak kau bayar itu," rokok yang baru saja disulutnya sekarang menebarkan aroma tembakau yang mulai merebak kemana-mana.

"Bisakah kau memberikanku waktu lagi Mr. Byun?"

"Yixing-ah, kau sudah mengatakan hal itu berulang-ulang kali. Baiklah, aku akan memberimu waktu satu minggu lagi. Saat aku kemari, sebaiknya kau sudah menyiapkan semuanya. Aku tidak mau tahu bagaimana caranya. Kau tahu, aku sedang membutuhkan uang itu," dia menatap paman dan mulai berdiri dari tempatnya duduk.

"Mr. Byun, tidak bisakah kau memberiku waktu satu atau dua tahun? Aku tidak yakin dalam waktu satu minggu bisa mengumpulkan uang sebanyak itu," sekarang paman menunjukkan wajahnya yang sangat sedih.

"Aniya, aku akan datang satu minggu lagi," dengan begitu pria menakutkan itupun pergi meninggalkan kami semua.

Seandainya hutang itu tidak terlalu banyak, mungkin kami bisa mengusahakannya sekuat tenaga. Tapi jumlah hutang dan bunganya sekarang adalah hampir mencapai satu milyar Won. Bagaimana bisa kami mencari uang sebanyak itu dalam waktu seminggu. Sedangkan usaha kami hanya berdagang makanan dan beberapa pekerjaan paruh waktu yang tidak seberapa gajinya. Kalau kami merampok bank, mungkin saja hal itu bisa terpenuhi. Atau kalau kami bisa mencuri beberapa mobil mewah, mungkin kami bisa mendapatkan satu milyar won itu dengan mudah. Masalahnya, kami menantang maut kalau mau melakukan hal gila seperti itu.

Aku tidak pernah membayangkan seseorang yang hidupnya begitu menderita selain keluarga Wu. Pantas saja saat perusahaan ayahku bangkrut dan semua asetnya disita pemerintah, beliau langsung terkena serangan jantung dan langsung meninggal. Ibuku juga bernasib sama. Karena merasa bahwa semua yang ia miliki sudah lenyap, ia memilih bunuh diri. Mereka pasti sudah tenang sekarang karena tidak perlu lagi memikirkan hutang dan kehidupan yang berat seperti ini. Tapi, itu orangtuaku, lain halnya dengan paman Wu. Dia tidak akan melakukan perbuatan gila seperti itu.

Sejak saat itu kami menghilang atau lebih tepatnya kabur. Kami berpindah dari satu tempat ke tempat lain yang kami kira aman. Paman Wu bukannya tidak mau membayar hutangnya, tetapi ia berjanji akan membayarnya saat telah berhasil mengumpulkan sejumlah uang yang pantas untuk dibayarkan. Kami hanya mencoba mengulur waktu untuk membayar, bukannya menghindar dan berusaha mengelak untuk membayar.

Jadi, beginilah kehidupan kami sekarang. Selalu waspada saat keluar dari rumah sekalipun. Kami selalu mengawasi gerak-gerik orang asing yang tiba-tiba saja ada di sekitar apartemen kami. Walaupun hidup seperti ini sangat tidak nyaman, tapi ini sudah resiko.

Sekarang kami berada di salah satu distrik di pinggiran Seoul. Kami tidak ingin mencari masalah dengan tetap memilih tinggal di Seoul. Karena semakin kami berada di keramaian, kami akan semakin mudah terdeteksi. Dan kami tidak mau hal itu terjadi.

Sudah hampir tiga bulan kami berada di distrik ini tanpa ada masalah. Sampai pada siang ini. Saat kami melihat pria itu lagi. Tepat di depan apartemen kami.

"Kris hyung, lihat itu!" aku mengarahkan telunjukku ke arah seorang pemuda berambut kecoklatan yang sedang berdiri di tepi atap apartemen. Apa dia akan bunuh diri?

Kris mengkuti arah telunjukku dan langsung berdiri saat melihat pemuda itu menangis tertahan. Dia berlari meninggalkan aku yang masih menunjuk pemuda itu.

Kulihat Kris menarik tangan pemuda yang lebih pendek yang ada di hadapannya itu. Karena aku tidak ingin berada di sini sendirian, maka aku segera berlari ke arah mereka berdua. Sesampainya di sana, aku mendengar Kris berteriak.

"YAH! KAU BILANG ITU BUKAN URUSANKU? BAGAIMANA KALAU KAU MATI DAN KAMI DIMINTAI KETERANGAN OLEH POLISI? SELAIN ITU AKU TIDAK INGIN ADA HANTU DI APARTEMEN KAMI," Kris mengeraskan suaranya sehingga pemuda imut di hadapannya itu sedikit ketakutan.

Beberapa saat kemudian pemuda itu balas menjawab sembari tersenyum menambah cantik rupa di wajahnya,"Gomawoyo."

Kris mengusap airmata yang mengalir di pipi pemuda imut itu. Aku hanya berdiri di kejauhan. Entah mengapa hatiku sakit. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Mulai hari itu, kami mengetahui bahwa pemuda yang mencoba bunuh diri itu bernama Byun Baekhyun. Walaupun dia tidak mengatakan alasannya ingin bunuh diri, tapi kami tidak pernah mendesaknya. Mungkin suatu saat nanti, ia akan menceritakannya pada kami.

Kalau sebelumnya aku dan Kris hyung selalu bersama kemanapun kami pergi, maka sekarang pemandangan seperti itu sudah berubah. Karena ada Baekhyun di antara kami. Awalnya aku masih bisa menoleransi keberadaan Baekhyun di antara kami, namun setelah beberapa lama, aku merasa bahwa keberadaannya membuat Kris tidak lagi peduli padaku.

Mungkin orang akan mengatakan bahwa aku sakit kalau aku berkata jujur bahwa aku menyukai Kris. Dia adalah satu-satunya orang yang ada di hatiku. Aku selalu berada di dekatnya, sehingga jika ada orang lain yang berada di dekatnya selain aku, aku merasa cemburu. Pernah waktu Middle School, seorang gadis menyatakan perasaannya pada Kris dan tanpa sengaja aku melihatnya. Sejak saat itu aku marah dan ngambek padanya. Aku menolak berbicara padanya dan lebih memilih untuk tidak menghiraukannya. Karena melihat perubahan sikapku itu, Kris menjadi khawatir, maka ia lebih memilih menghabiskan waktunya bersama denganku seperti semula dan akhirnya melupakan gadis itu. Aku tidak pernah berpikir bahwa kejadian seperti itu akan terulang lagi sekarang. Dan sekarang bukan saja pengganggu itu adalah seorang gadis, tapi pemuda yang memiliki senyum yang sangat manis, wajah cantik nan imut dan perilaku yang kekanak-kanakan serta manja.

Kris memang pemuda yang tampan dengan tinggi 187 cm, wajah perfect, rambut blonde, dia seperti tokoh yang keluar dari komik. Dia memiliki kepribadian yang baik. Dia sangat jujur dan berjiwa kesatria serta sangat bertanggung jawab. Dia tipe pekerja keras dan tipe pemimpin yang baik. Tak heran, banyak yang tertarik padanya. Bukan hanya fisiknya saja yang keren, tetapi hatinya juga baik.

Hari ini sangat panas. Aku dan Kris hyung keluar dari apartemen untuk membeli es krim. Kalau cuaca panas seperti ini kami memang paling senang makan es krim di atas atap apartemen. Setelah menemukan toko langganan kami, aku langsung menyeruak menuju kulkas yang berada di depan toko. Karena ingin mendinginkan kepalaku, aku memasukkan kepala dan sebagian tubuhku ke dalam kulkas, dan hal ini membuat Kris tertawa. Dia menarik pintu penutup kulkas sehingga langsung menjepit tubuhku. Kedua tanganku yang berada di luar langsung mencoba menarik kemeja yang dipakai Kris sehingga akhirnya ia membukakan juga pintu itu untukku.

"Yah! Kau mau aku mati hyung?" aku berkacak pinggang di depannya. Tapi dia terus tertawa.

"Kau tidak akan mati karena masuk ke dalam kulkas Chenchen," ujar Kris sambil mengacak-ngacak rambutku. Aku sangat senang saat ia melakukan hal itu padaku. Aku merasa menjadi anak kecil kembali. Tanpa sepengetahuannya, pipiku merona dan aku berusaha untuk menghindari tatapannya. Aku tidak ingin ia melihatku dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"Kau tahu, tadi kau seperti kucing yang sedang terjepit pintu kandangnya sendiri," ejek Kris. Ya, dia sering mengejekku dengan sebutan kucing. Katanya bibirku mirip bibir kucing karena ujungnya akan melengkung secara otomotatis tiap saat membuatku terlihat seperti sedang tersenyum.

"Yah! Kau katakan aku mirip kucing sekali lagi, aku bunuh kau hyung!" ancamku, walaupun sebenarnya dalam hati aku sedang berbunga-bunga karena Kris hyung mencurahkan perhatiannya untukku.

"Kau tidak akan tega membunuh hyungmu yang sangat tampan ini Chenchen," ledeknya sambil memamerkan wajah tampannya membuatku mendengus kesal.

Setelah mengambil es krim favorit kami, Kris hyung membawanya ke kasir. Tanpa disadari seseorang ikut mengulurkan es krimnya ke kasir. Dan lagi-lagi kulihat Kris hyung tersenyum. Dia tersenyum dan bukannya tertawa. Saat melihat Baekhyun dia akan tersenyum, mengeluarkan senyum terbaiknya. Namun, saat bersamaku ia akan tertawa. Kenapa kau seperti itu Kris hyung.

Langsung saja aku menunjukkan muka tidak senangku. Kami bertiga menuju atap apartemen dan kedua orang di sebelahku seolah tidak menyadari bahwa aku ada di antara mereka, karena mereka berdua terus-terusan mencuekiku. Baekhyun dan Kris hyung berjalan beriringan sedangkan aku terpisah agak jauh di seberang. Mereka berdua terus bercerita tentang hal-hal lucu yang mereka alami dan aku hanya bisa mendengarkan sambil menunjukkan senyum palsu saat sesekali pandangan Kris menangkap wajah tidak senangku.

Aku mengguncangkan kakiku dan menatap langit biru saat kedua orang itu masih sibuk dengan dunia mereka. Aku merasa sangat sakit. Belum pernah seumur hidupku Kris hyung mencuekiku seperti ini. Bahkan saat seorang gadis yang menyatakan cintanya itu ada di dekatnyapun, ia masih mengajakku bicara. Tidak seperti saat ini. Dia sibuk dengan Baekhyun.

Aku tahu bahwa Baekhyun benar-benar menarik. Dia imut, lucu dan yah, boleh dibilang cantik, sangat cantik malahan mengalahkan semua gadis yang pernah mendekati Kris. Semua orang yang berbicara dengannya pasti akan langsung menyukainya. Dia benar-benar memiliki sifat yang berkebalikan denganku. Kepribadianku yang buruk sama sekali tidak seperti pemuda imut yang sekarang sedang menyuapkan es krimnya pada Kris sambil tertawa itu. Aku benar-benar bukan tandingannya.

Aku benar-benar bukan saingannya. Aku hanya pemuda bodoh yang selalu bersikap arrogant dan kasar pada setiap orang. Aku tidak bisa bersikap ramah dan berkata manis di depan orang. Aku selalu saja melemparkan komentar sengit dan berbicara semauku sendiri tanpa memikirkan perasaan orang lain. Aku sangat jauh dari Baekhyun yang sekarang bersama Kris. Kepribadianku bahkan tidak ada sepersepuluh kepribadian baik yang pemuda cantik itu miliki.

Dalam hati aku ingin menangis. Apakah sekarang saatnya aku kehilangan Kris? Apakah aku akan sendirian dan tersakiti? Aku tidak ingin semua itu terjadi. Tapi aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Aku terlalu gengsi untuk menyatakan cintaku pada Kris. Bahkan aku juga takut bahwa ia akan menolakku. Selama ini aku berusaha menyembunyikan perasaanku sebaik-baiknya karena aku takut bahwa Kris bukan gay. Tapi setelah aku melihat Kris dan Baekhyun, aku baru menyadari bahwa ia gay. Tapi sekarang aku telah terlambat. Sudah tidak ada kesempatan untukku.

Malam ini tepat dua bulan Kris dan Baekhyun saling mengenal. Selama dua bulan juga aku dan Kris jarang bertemu. Dia selalu menghabiskan waktunya bersama Baekhyun setelah menyelesaikan kerja paruh waktunya. Dia masih mengunjungi Baekhyun walaupun ia tahu bahwa keluarganya sedang berada dalam masalah besar.

Tadi siang Mr. Byun berhasil menemukan kami. Dia membawa anak buahnya dan mengobrak-abrik lapak tempat kami berjualan. Anak buahnya yang kejam itu melempar dan mematahkan serta merusak kursi dan meja lipat yang sudah tertata rapi. Mereka juga membuang semua makanan yang akan kami jual ke tanah. Hal ini sungguh keterlaluan.

Bukan hanya itu saja, Mr. Byun juga mengancam paman Wu sambil mencengkeram kerah kemeja yang dipakai paman dan berkata keras di hadapannya. Dia akan kembali seminggu lagi.

Sambil menghentakkan cengkeramannya di kerah paman, dia pergi dan menendang beberapa kursi yang sudah teronggok tidak berdaya di tanah. Kami tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa karena anak buah Mr. Byun memegangi kedua lengan kami dan menahannya di belakang tubuh kami.

Paman jatuh menabrak meja yang sudah patah kakinya sehingga menimbulkan suara BRUK yang keras. Kami langsung berlari menyelamatkannya saat semua orang jahat itu pergi meninggalkan lapak kami yang sekarang lebih terlihat seperti puing-puing bekas terjangan tsunami.

"Appa, gwaencahana?" tanya Kris. Ia tahu bahwa keadaan ayahnya tidak baik-baik saja, tapi apa lagi yang bisa ia katakan dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"Gwaenchana," sambil berusaha berdiri dibantu oleh Kris dan aku yang memegangi sisi tubuh paman.

Paman membersihkan sisa makanan yang menempel pada apron hitam yang dikenakannya dan berkata,"Sebaiknya kita membereskan ini semua. Dan jangan katakan pada ibumu mengenai hal ini. Appa tidak ingin ibumu terlalu banyak pikiran."

"Ne," kami berdua hanya menuruti perintah paman tanpa berkata-kata.

Malam ini, aku akan keluar untuk menghilangkan penat dan pikiran-pikiran negatif yang selama ini bersarang di kepalaku karena Kris. Namun, apa yang kutemui? Segerombolan orang berpakaian hitam kembali berada di depan apartemen kami. Mereka sekarang sudah mengetahui bahwa kami tinggal di sini. Apa yang harus kami lakukan? Sekarang kami tidak bisa kabur lagi.

Aku bersembunyi di balik dinding yang kebetulan ada di dekat pintu apartemen. Anak buah Mr. Byun tidak berani berjaga terlalu dekat dengan apartemen kami karena akan menimbulkan kecurigaan yang besar dari para tetangga. Sehingga mereka memilih jarak aman sepuluh meter dari tempatku berdiri. Walaupun dari jarak itu, mereka masih bisa mengamati gerak-gerik kami dengan leluasa. Dan aku tidak yakin bisa meninggalkan apartemen dalam keadaan selamat.

Samar-samar kudengar salah seorang dari anggota mafia itu berkata,"Apa yang akan bos lakukan kalau orang ini tidak mau membayar hutang itu?"

"Kau sudah tahu jawabannya," jawab salah seorang lagi yang sedang menyulut rokok.

"Benar. Pasti bos akan langsung membunuhnya. Dia selalu begitu," kini pria yang memegang kaleng soda ikut menyahut.

"Aku heran, kenapa bos masih menginginkan Mr. Wu membayar hutangnya. Padahal, kebangkrutan peruasahaan Mr. Wu juga bos yang mengaturnya. Bukankah bos sudah mendapatkan banyak keuntungan? Apalagi yang ia cari?" pria pertama kembali bertanya pada teman-temannya.

"Molla. Pikiran orang kaya memang sulit ditebak," pria penghisap rokok berkata sambil mengepulkan asap rokok dari mulutnya.

Apa? Jadi selama ini Mr. Byun yang telah membuat hidup keluarga Kris menderita. Tapi kenapa? Benar kata penjaga tadi, bahwa pikiran orang kaya memang sulit ditebak. Atau lebih tepatnya, pikiran orang jahat selalu sulit ditebak. Aku mengepalkan tangan kananku dan merasa sangat marah pada Mr. Byun. Dia biang keladi semuanya.

Aku merogoh saku celana dan kukeluarkan handphone. Langsung kutekan nomer satu. Nomer satu di list kontakku. Kris.

Tidak ada jawaban.

Kucoba lagi. Ya Tuhan, Kris dimana kau sekarang? Apa kau begitu sibuk hingga tak punya waktu untuk mengangkat panggilanku?

Tidak ada jawaban.

Sekali lagi kutekan tombol dial. Ayolah Kris! Ayahmu sedang dalam bahaya, kenapa kau tidak mengangkatnya juga?

Kembali tidak ada jawaban.

Untuk keempat kalinya aku kembali menekan tombol dial. Kutunggu dengan seksama.

Tetap tidak ada jawaban.

Kuputuskan ini yang terakhir kalinya. Kutekan tombol dial dan aku sangat berharap bahwa Kris Wu akan segera mengangkatnya. Namun, harapkanku patahlah sudah saat tidak dia tidak menjawab panggilanku. Aku merasa sedih, sakit, marah dan patah hati.

Kumasukkan handphone kembali ke dalam saku celanaku dan kueratkan genggamanku pada tongkat pemukul yang baru beberapa saat lalu kuambil. Kututup mataku sesaat dan dengan tegar aku keluar dari tempat persembunyian kemudian berjalan ke segerombolan pria berpakaian hitam yang kini setengah mabuk. Kuayunkan tongkat pemukul di genggamanku pada punggung seorang pria di depanku.

"FUCK!" pria itu berbalik dan menatapku tajam. Tapi aku kembali memukulkan tongkat ke wajahnya sehingga ia jatuh terjungkal. Rekan-rekannya langsung bereaksi dan mencoba memburuku. Tapi aku terus mengayunkan tongkatku seperti orang gila kesana kemari tanpa arah yang jelas. Sesekali aku melancarkan tendangan pada tubuh di hadapanku. Dan akibatnya beberapa orang roboh. Tapi, tidak berapa lama seseorang berhasil memukul dadaku dan membuatku jatuh tersungkur. Tongkatpun lepas dari genggamanku. Darah segar mulai mengalir dari sudut bibirku. Tapi, sakit ini tidak sesakit hatiku yang merasa dikhianati oleh Kris.

Tiga atau empat orang di hadapanku mulai melancarkan tendangan mereka ke semua bagian tubuhku. Sisi kanan, kiri bahkan dadaku menjadi sasarannya. Aku tidak tahan. Aku hanya menunjukkan senyum sedih saat mereka secara terus menerus menendangku. Seseorang bahkan menendang sangat keras hingga kurasakan sakitnya sampai ke tulang pahaku. Kaos yang kupakai sudah berlumuran darah sekarang, tapi mereka belum menghentikan pemukulan.

Kris hyung, dimana kau sekarang? Kenapa kau tidak menjawab panggilanku? Kenapa kau tidak peduli lagi padaku sekarang? Aku benci padamu. Rasa sakit ini tidak sebanding dengan sakit hatiku Kris hyung. Haruskah aku mati demi kau? Haruskah aku memberikan kebahagiaan untukmu? Haruskah aku mati dengan sakit hatiku ini?

Aku Kim Jongdae, benar-benar membencimu Kris Wu. Rasa cintaku padamu membuatku rela melakukan semua perbuatan gila bersamamu, tapi kau tak pernah sedikit pun melihatku. Aku muak dengan semuanya. Biarkan aku mati dengan tenang. Kuremas kaos yang kupakai di bagian dadaku. Karena semua sakit ini berasal dari sini. Dadaku terasa sesak.

Karena serangan bertubi-tubi pada tubuhku, aku mulai kehilangan kesadaran. Mataku mulai mengatup rapat dengan sendirinya. Aku tak tahu apakah aku masih bisa bangun setelah ini atau tidak.

**Kris POV**

Baekhyun mengirim sms padaku, bertanya apakah aku bisa ke apartemennya hari ini. Tadinya aku ragu apakah aku akan pergi atau tidak, tapi setelah kupertimbangkan akhirnya aku menyetujui tawarannya. Aku datang kesana tepat setelah aku menyelesaikan tugasku membersihkan semua kekacauan yang disebabkan oleh anak buah Mr. Byun. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu bahwa akhirnya Mr. Byun berhasil menemukan kami setelah hampir setengah tahun kami tidak ketahuan. Setelah memastikan bahwa ayah baik-baik saja dan Jongdae pergi mengendarai mobil kembali ke rumah, aku memacu sepeda motorku menuju apartemen Baekhyun.

Akupun mengembangkan senyum dan menyembunyikan wajah khawatirku saat kulihat Baekhyun di pintu apartemen. Memang sudah beberapa kali aku ke sini, sehingga aku sudah tidak merasa asing dengan tempat ini. Entah kenapa, saat melihat Baekhyun aku akan langsung tersenyum.

Kami berdua makan malam bersama dan setelah itu, seperti biasa kami berbaring di depan apartemen Baekhyun. Kedua tanganku menopang daguku dan kuperhatikan Baekhyun yang serius membaca majalah yang membahas tentang seorang artis yang sedang naik daun "Kai aka Kim Jongin". Dia mengeluhkan betapa ia ingin seperti Jongin, memiliki wajah tampan, kemampuan dance memukau, dan suara yang bagus. Aku hanya tersenyum mendengar celotehannya. Aku sibuk memperhatikan wajahnya yang berubah-ubah ekspresi dari sedih, senang, iri dan lain-lain dalam waktu kurang dari sepuluh menit. Aku heran, aku betah memperhatikannya selama ini tanpa mengeluh sedikitpun.

Ketika sibuk berbicara mengenai bintang bernama Kai ini, tiba-tiba ia menatapku dan sontak pandangan kami langsung bertemu. Tanpa kuketahui, dia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajahku dan mengecup bibirku. Ya Tuhan, entah sudah berapa lama aku ingin merasakan bibir itu. Sekarang aku bahagia. Ini berarti, dia juga menyukaiku. Selama ini cintaku padanya tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan. Karena apabila cintaku bertepuk sebelah tangan, maka betapa sakitnya aku tidak akan bisa bertahan.

Aku sangat senang bersama Baekhyun sehingga aku melupakan semua dilema yang sedang terjadi pada keluargaku. Aku bahkan tidak merasakan bahwa Jongdae telah meneleponku sampai lima kali. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

**End of Kris POV**

Hidup memang tak adil. Banyak orang yang hidup selalu bahagia, namun tidak sedikit yang hidupnya selalu dipenuhi duka dan kesedihan. Banyak orang selalu hidup mewah, selalu miskin, atau mungkin dari miskin tiba-tiba kaya bahkan dari yang tadinya kaya raya mendadak jadi miskin.

Begitu juga dengan hidupku. Alur hidupku selalu penuh liku dan penderitaan. Sejak kecil ditinggal kedua orangtua, menderita, terlunta-lunta dan dihina banyak orang. Saat kurasakan kebahagiaan bersama keluarga yang walaupun bukan keluarga kandungku, seseorang merebut semuanya dariku. Merebut Kris dariku.

Aku membuka mata karena secercah cahaya yang masuk melalui celah tirai di jendela kamarku sangat menyilaukan. Aku heran, kenapa aku masih ada disini? Apa ini artinya aku masih hidup? Aku benci kata-kata ini. Aku masih hidup. Kenapa aku tidak mati saja saat itu, pasti semuanya akan beres. Aku tidak akan lagi merasakan sakit dan merasakan kehilangan. Kenapa Tuhan begitu tidak adil padaku?

Aku mencoba untuk menggerakkan tangan kananku untuk menyibakkan selimut yang menutupi tubuhku, tapi kurasakan sekujur tubuhku nyeri dan ngilu. Rasa sakit di tubuhku sangat dahsyat sehingga aku langsung mengerang kesakitan. Namun, sebisa mungkin aku mencoba menahan eranganku, karena pasti paman dan bibi akan sangat khawatir jika mengetahuinya.

"Aish, kenapa aku tidak mati saja? Sekarang, menggerakkan tangan saja, semuanya terasa sakit. Apa yang bisa aku lakukan sekarang?" aku berucap lirih sambil meringis kesakitan.

KREK

Pintu kamar terbuka dan menampilkan sosok paman dan bibi yang terlihat khawatir. Paman berjalan di depan sedangkan bibi di belakangnya membawakan nampan yang berisi makanan dan obat. Aku tak tahu, apa yang harus katakan pada kedua orangtua yang sudah sangat kusayangi ini. Mereka benar-benar seperti malaikat bagiku.

"Chen, kau sudah siuman?" bibi duduk di tepi ranjang tempatku terbaring sedang paman duduk di kursi di sebelah meja kecil tempat aku dan Kris hyung biasanya meletakkan beberapa aksesoris seperti jam tangan, dll.

Kutahan rasa sakitku dan aku mencoba tersenyum,"Ne eomma. Nan gwaenchana."

Bibi memang memaksaku memanggilnya eomma. Sejak pertama kali bertemu, bibi meyakinkanku bahwa ia akan berusaha meyayangiku seperti anaknya sendiri. Walaupun beliau bukan ibu kandungku, aku tak keberatan untuk memanggilnya eomma. Karena dia lebih seperti eomma kandungku sendiri jika dibandingkan dengan eommaku yang sudah meninggal.

"Jongdae-ah, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" paman mengerutkan alis dan keningnya ketika beliau mencoba mengorek keterangan dari mulutku.

"Appa, tidak ada apa-apa," sekali lagi aku tersenyum menjawab pertanyaan paman.

"Apa kau yakin? Apakah ini semua bukan ulah Mr. Byun?" paman kembali bertanya, sepertinya beliau belum bisa percaya pada apa yang barusan kukatakan.

"Benar appa."

"Lalu siapa mereka?"

"Mereka hanya preman biasa appa."

Aku tidak ingin paman dan bibi khawatir. Itu saja. Itulah sebabnya aku tidak jujur kepada paman. Aku tidak tahu apa yang bisa terjadi apabila aku jujur pada paman tentang hal ini. Cukup aku yang tahu tentang masalah ini. Dan cukup aku yang terluka karena ini semua.

Ternyata, usut punya usut, paman menemukan tubuhku yang tergeletak tidak berdaya di dekat apartemen kami setelah beliau mendengar keributan besar. Tentu saja paman sangat shock saat mengetahui bahwa tubuh yang berlumuran darah itu aku. Dengan sekuat tenaga, paman menggendongku ke dalam apartemen dan menidurkanku di tempat tidur yang kutiduri sekarang. Awalnya, paman ingin membawaku ke rumah sakit, namun karena aku terus-terusan mengigau menyebutkan nama Kris hyung, akhirnya paman mengurungkan niatnya.

"Xingxing, ada apa dengan Jongdae?" saat itu kudengar samar-samar suara bibi yang sedang berusaha membantu paman membawaku ke kamar.

Mungkin saat itu kondisiku sedang berada di antara alam sadar dan tak sadar. Karena aku mendengar apa yang mereka katakan, namun aku tidak bisa menimpali maupun memberikan tanggapan terhadap apa yang mereka bicarakan. Aku hanya terus meracau,"Yi... yi..yi.. Fan hyung."

"Hannie, cepat ambilkan kain dan peralatan P3K. Kita harus segera membersihkan luka-luka Jongdae," paman berkata sambil merebahkan tubuhku ke tempat tidur. Beliau melepaskan pakaian yang melekat di tubuhku. Pakaian yang bersimbah darah ini kemudian diletakkannya di lantai.

"Arraseo," dengan cepat bibi berlari keluar dari kamar dan segera kembali dengan kain, peralatan P3K dan air dalam wadah.

"Chen, apa yang terjadi? Dimana Kris? Apa dia tidak tahu kejadian apa yang telah menimpamu saat ini? Aigoo, Chen bertahanlah, eomma dan appa ada di sini," bibi mencoba menenangkanku dengan memijit-mijit bagian kakiku.

Paman membersihkan semua darah yang ada di tubuhku dan mengusapkan obat di beberapa bagian tubuhku yang lecet dan luka. Aku tak merasakan sakit sama sekali. Mungkin tubuhku sudah mati rasa saat ini karena sebelumnya aku telah menerima semua perlakuan kasar anak buah Mr. Byun.

"Kris.. Kris... Kris hyung," tanpa sadar aku terus menerus menyebutkan namanya. Aku ingin sekali menangis, tapi air mataku seakan tidak mau keluar. Tubuhku tidak mau bergerak sesuai dengan yang kuperintahkan.

Dua hari sudah kejadian itu terjadi. Selama dua hari ini juga Kris tidak pulang ke rumah. Aku sangat sedih, kemana dia sekarang? Apa dia masih berada di apartemen Baekhyun. Belum pernah ia tidak pulang ke rumah. Biasanya, ia akan pulang ke rumah larut malam atau kalau tidak ia akan menunjukkan batang hidungnya pagi hari saat aku dan paman sedang menata dagangan dan meja kursi.

Kutatap layar handphoneku. Tidak ada satupun pesan ataupun panggilan dari Kris. Aku sangat frustasi. Luka-luka di tubuhku sudah mulai memulih. Beberapa luka gores di wajah dan bibirku sudah mulai mengering, bahkan sekarang aku sudah bisa berjalan meninggalkan kamar tidur untuk menghirup udara segar. Tepatnya, aku masih menahan rasa sakit, tapi aku tetap memaksakan diri untuk keluar dari kamar.

Sejak saat anak buah Mr. Byun menghajarku, mereka tidak lagi berjaga berombongan di dekat apartemen. Tiap harinya hanya ada satu atau dua orang yang mengawasi apartemen dari jarak aman. Aku masih mengenali mereka karena perilaku mereka aneh dan tidak sewajar penduduk di sini.

Tiba-tiba saja

"Chenchen, kau baik-baik saja?" Kris yang entah muncul darimana duduk di sampingku sambil berusaha mengatur nafasnya. Dia telah berlari kemari.

Aku tidak menjawab. Aku masih marah padanya. Aku bahkan tidak menatap matanya, tidak seperti biasanya jika kami berdua berbicara.

Dia menatapku dan tangannya menolehkan wajahku sehingga mau tidak mau aku menatapnya. Matanya melotot saat melihat wajahku yang lebam dan beberapa bekas luka yang sudah mulai mengering. Aku benci saat ia melakukan hal seperti ini padaku. Seolah-olah aku adalah anak kecil yang tidak boleh berbohong kepada orang tuanya.

"Yah! Siapa yang berani melakukan ini semua padamu Chenchen?" kurasakan tangannya bergetar di wajahku. Dia pasti sedang menahan amarah.

Aku tetap tidak menjawab. Bagaimana ia bisa bersikap seperti ini padaku? Beberapa hari tidak menghubungiku dan menanyakan tentang mengapa aku meneleponnya berulang-ulang kali, dan sekarang ia muncul di sini langsung berlagak peduli padaku. Apa maunya? Kris hyung, apa kau tahu aku melakukan semua ini untukmu.

"Chenchen, please. Katakan sesuatu padaku! Aku bisa tahan kalau kau memarahiku, tapi aku tak bisa tahan menghadapi sikap dinginmu yang seperti ini," setitik air mata mulai jatuh di wajahnya.

Ingin sekali aku mengatakan semuanya. Sekarang semuanya sudah tidak penting lagi. Dia sudah punya Baekhyun dan pasti saat aku mengatakan perasaanku yang sebenarnya dia hanya akan tertawa dan mengatakan bahwa leluconku benar-benar lucu.

"Chenchen, apakah anak buah Mr. Byun yang telah melakukan semuanya? Itukah alasannya kenapa malam itu kau meneleponku Chen?" kutahu dia berusaha keras menahan air mata yang mendesak untuk keluar karena terlihat hanya setetes air mata tadi yang jatuh dari mata indahnya.

Aku tak tahan melihatnya seperti ini. Belum sempat aku mengatakan apapun, Kris berjalan ke arah tangga dan hendak turun ke lantai dasar. Aku tahu dia akan menemui Mr. Byun dan memberinya pelajaran.

Kali ini, aku mengerahkan semua keberanian yang kumiliki. Aku tak ingin menyesal seumur hidup karena tidak bisa menyatakan cinta pada orang yang kusukai. Walaupun ia akan menolakku, aku akan terima semuanya dengan lapang dada. Walaupun aku tak yakin bahwa aku bisa melupakan rasa cinta ini padanya.

"Kris hyung!" dia menoleh ke arahku dan balik berjalan kembali ke tempatku duduk dan berlutut tepat di depan wajahku.

"Wae?" sekarang suaranya pelan dan lembut.

"Please listen to me for once!"

"Geurae. Apa yang akan kau katakan Chenchen?" sekarang tangan besar Kris mengenggam erat kedua tanganku.

"Kris hyung, Saranghae," kututup kedua kelopak mataku. Aku benar-benar takut melihat reaksinya terhadap pernyataanku ini.

"Nado saranghae Chen. Sejak pertama kali aku bertemu denganmu aku sangat meyayangimu. Kau benar-benar dongsaeng yang sangat kusayangi Chenchen. Dan aku tidak ingin kehilangan dirimu," ujarnya sambil menarikku ke dalam pelukannya.

DONGSAENG.

Cukup sudah. Sekarang aku tahu bagaimana perasaannya padaku selama ini. Dia menganggapku adik, itulah sebabnya ia membawaku kepada keluarganya saat aku menjadi gelandangan. Adik. Ya, dia hanya menganggapku sebagai dongsaeng-nya. Aku benar-benar bodoh dan terlalu percaya diri. Aku mengira bahwa semua perlakuannya yang spesial terhadapku selama ini karena dia menyukaiku. Babo.

KIM JONGDAE IS A BIG FOOL.

Aku sedikit mengerang kesakitan saat ia memelukku terlalu erat. Beberapa bekas luka di tubuhku pasti kembali terbuka sehingga rasanya nyeri ini kembali datang. Dan sepertinya Kris sangat khawatir mendengar rintihanku itu, karena terbukti ia melepaskan pelukannya dan menatapku dengan tatapan menyelidik.

Tanpa kusadari ia langsung membuka kancing bajuku dan melepaskan baju yang kupakai. Ya, kalau biasanya aku mengenakan kaos kemanapun, tapi tidak akhir-akhir ini karena banyaknya bekas luka di tubuhku, akan sangat menyiksa kalau aku memakai kaos. Dia memandang tubuhku yang sekarang penuh dengan bekas lebam dan beberapa luka lecet di sana-sini. Jari-jarinya yang panjang menyentuh salah satu bekas luka di dadaku dan akupun sontak mengerang.

"Chenchen, apa yang mereka lakukan padamu? Semua ini..," dia tidak bisa menemukan kata-kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan keadaanku sekarang.

"Aku akan membalaskan semuanya hyung," begitu katanya saat ia berlalu begitu cepat menuju tangga.

Akupun menangis,"Andwae Kris hyung!" akhirnya aku bisa mengatakannya. Akhirnya aku bisa memintanya agar tidak pergi. Walaupun ia tidak mendengarku, walaupun ia hanya menganggapku sebagai dongsaeng-nya. Ya Tuhan, berapa besar lagi rasa sakit yang harus kutanggung?

**Kris POV**

Aku sangat marah saat melihat semua bekas luka di wajah dan tubuh Jongdae. Bagaimana bisa mereka melakukan ini semua padanya? Apakah mereka tidak tahu betapa berharganya Jongdae bagiku? Bagaimana bisa mereka dengan sangat tega menyiksa dongsaeng-ku yang sangat kusayangi itu? Kurang ajar.

Sekarang aku sudah berada di depan gedung di pelabuhan yang merupakan markas Mr. Byun. Memang Mr. Byun adalah seorang mafia yang menjalankan bisnis kotor. Aku sudah tahu dari awal bahwa ialah yang telah menyebabkan ayahku bangkrut. Tapi, selama ini aku sudah berusaha bersabar untuk tidak menghajarnya. Sekarang, setelah semuanya sudah keterlaluan, aku tidak bisa tahan lagi.

Saat aku tengah menatap gedung sarang setan ini tiba-tiba handphoneku bergetar. Kulihat sebuah pesan baru dari Baekhyun. Dia memberitahuku bahwa ia akan menungguku di halte tempat kami biasa bertemu. Mianhae Baekhyun-ie, aku akan sedikit terlambat. Aku harus menyelesaikan urusanku yang satu ini dulu, baru aku akan menemuimu. Mianhae. Kunonaktifkan handphone di genggamanku dan kumasukkan kembali ke dalam saku celana.

Seorang penjaga yang sedang berpatroli kebetulan melihatku kemudian langsung berjalan menuju ke arahku dan bertanya,"Yah! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Aku menatap matanya tajam dan sesaat saja ia langsung mengenaliku. Tanpa basa-basi langsung saja kulancarkan pukulan ke arah wajahnya. Aku sungguh muak dengan anak buah Mr. Byun. Mereka selalu bersikap semena-mena kepada kami.

"BASTARD! BERANINYA KAU!" penjaga di depanku berteriak dan berusaha untuk meninjuku, tetapi aku lebih cepat sehingga kutendang bagian perutnya terlebih dulu. Dia jatuh terjungkal dan karena teriakannya yang keras tadi, sekarang banyak anak buah Mr. Byun yang mulai berdatangan.

"Yah! Dia hyung anak yang kita hajar itu! Cepat, habisi dia!" salah seorang lelaki berkata sambil mengayunkan pemukul yang dibawanya dari dalam gedung tempatnya barusan berada.

Secara bersamaan mereka mengeroyokku. Sekarang aku paham, mengapa banyak sekali luka di tubuh Jongdae. Pasti semua ulah mereka. Akupun menendang mundur salah satu penjaga yang memegang pemukul di tangannya. Diapun jatuh dan dengan cepat aku mengambil pemukul yang terlempar beberapa meter jauhnya dari tubuh penjaga yang ambruk itu.

Kuarahkan pemukul yang kubawa itu ke beberapa penjaga yang berusaha menghajarku. Satu orang terjatuh dan seorang lagi masih tegar berdiri. Kemudian seseorang kembali menendangku dari belakang. Akupun jatuh tersungkur dan kurasakan bibirku mulai berdarah. Pemukul yang barusan kurampaspun entah mental kemana.

"Habisi dia!" kudengar suara itu. Suara orang yang telah memulai semuanya. Mr. Byun.

Aku berusaha berdiri dan kulihat Mr. Byun pergi meninggalkan aku dan kawanan anak buahnya di sini. Aku harus segera mengakhiri semuanya. Kuarahkan tinjuku ke salah satu lelaki di depanku dan iapun langsung mundur sambil memegangi mukanya. Kakiku bergerak menendang dada seorang laki-laki yang kebetulan akan mengayunkan pemukulnya padaku dan ia juga ambruk.

Namun tanpa kusangka-sangka seseorang melayangkan tendangannya tepat di dadaku dan akupun kembali jatuh. Darah segar kembali mengalir dari sudut bibirku, tapi aku tidak peduli. Badanku serasa remuk karena semua pukulan dan tendangan. Inikah yang Jongdae alami? Inikah yang ia rasakan saat itu? Bagaimana bisa saat itu aku tidak ada di dekatnya? Setidaknya kalau aku ada di dekatnya, lukanya tidak akan begitu parah. Bodoh sekali aku.

"Kris hyung ireona!" tangan seseorang menarik lenganku dan betapa terkejutnya aku ketika kulihat dongsaeng yang sedang kupikirkan sudah ada di sampingku.

"Chenchen?" aku gelagapan akan berkata apa, tapi dengan cepat ia berkata padaku,"Carilah Mr. Byun!"

Dia mengisyaratkan dengan kedua matanya menyuruhku untuk pergi dari arena ini dan segera mencari Mr. Byun. Aku tak bisa meninggalkannya sendirian. Aku tidak ingin ada apa-apa terjadi pada Jongdae lagi. Tapi ia tetap menyuruhku pergi. Tatapannya seolah meyakinkan aku bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja.

Setelah mengangguk kecil, akupun pergi meninggalkan Jongdae yang sedang berhadapan dengan satu-satunya anak buah Mr. Byun yang tersisa. Ya, karena semuanya sudah tumbang sebelumnya dan hanya dia yang terkuat hingga lelaki itu masih berdiri sampai sekarang.

Aku berjalan menyusuri antara gedung dan peti kemas yang bertumpuk untuk mencari Mr. Byun. Dia pasti belum jauh. Betul sekali dugaanku. Orang yang kucari sedang berjalan menuju mobilnya yang terparkir tidak jauh dari pintu belakang gedung.

Secepat kilat aku berlari dan menendang punggung lelaki jahat di depanku. Ia pun jatuh. Kubalikkan tubuhnya menghadapku dan kutinju mukanya. Melihat wajahku yang penuh dengan amarah, nyalinya menciut. Dia sedikit gemetaran. Aku tidak peduli dia mau gemetaran atau tidak, dia takut atau tidak, karena yang penting bagiku sekarang adalah menghajarnya. Aku ingin ia merasakan apa yang selama ini ayah rasakan, aku rasakan dan apa yang Jongdae rasakan. Dia harus mendapatkan balasannya.

Tiba-tiba tangannya berusaha merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan sebuah dompet.

"Ambillah ini!" dia berusaha memberikan dompetnya padaku. Kupandang wajahnya dengan pandangan jijik. Apa maksudnya? Sekarang ia berusaha menawarkan uangnya agar aku berhenti menghajarnya? Apa dia pikir aku selemah itu?

"Fuck!" kutinju kembali wajahnya. Cengkeraman tanganku di kerah bajunya semakin erat. Dompet yang semula dipegang oleh pria tua di depanku ini terlempar tepat ke sampingku. Pria yang sudah kubenci sejak aku masih lima belas tahun kini terkapar tak berdaya.

Kulayangkan tinju bertubi-tubi ke wajahnya walaupun darah segar sudah membanjiri wajahnya dan membuatnya tidak bisa dikenali lagi. Tapi, amarah yang menumpuk dan memuncak ini memiliki jalan lain sehingga aku kalap dan benar-benar ingin membuat tubuh bajingan tengik ini menjadi potongan-potongan kecil yang tidak berbentuk lagi. Orang sepertinya tidak pantas hidup di dunia ini. Orang kotor sepertinya hanya menambah beban dan penderitaan untuk orang lain.

Tiba-tiba pandanganku tertuju pada dompet yang tergeletak di sampingku. Bukan dompetnya yang kumaksud, tetapi lebih tepatnya foto yang ada di dalam dompet itu. Foto bajingan tengik ini bersama seorang pemuda yang sangat imut.

Tanganku secara refleks meraih benda itu dan memperhatikan dengan seksama gambar Mr. Byun bersama seorang pemuda yang kukenal, bahkan kucintai. Baekhyun. Mereka berdua tersenyum dan tangan Mr. Byun melingkar di bahu Baekhyun. Mereka terlihat bahagia dan Mr. Byun seolah ingin mengatakan 'Aku bangga pada anakku' dalam foto itu.

Mr. Byun. Byun Baekhyun. Jadi, apakah mereka keluarga? Jadi apa benar Baekhyun anak Mr. Byun? Mana mungkin? Aku semakin penasaran dan kulihat secarik kertas terselip di belakang foto itu.

Appa, mianhae. Biarkan aku bebas. Aku tahu, appa sangat malu saat mengetahui aku gay. Tapi appa, aku tak bisa berbohong lagi. Aku sayang appa. Appa adalah satu-satunya orang yang kumiliki di dunia ini. Aku akan menyusul eomma ke surga kalau appa tidak bisa menerima keadaanku ini. Mianhae appa. Jeongmal mianhae.

Baekhyun

Ini tidak mungkin... semuanya bohong. Baekhyun tidak mungkin anak dari laki-laki jahat ini. Dia begitu baik. Bagaimana bisa?

Aku masih tidak percaya dengan kenyataan yang barusaja kuketahui tentang Baekhyun, sampai-sampai saat seorang anak buah Mr. Byun datang kemudian menusukkan pisau ke punggungku, akupun tidak tahu.

Samar-samar kudengar suara orang berteriak,"YAH!" dan kurasakan pisau di punggungku tercabut.

Jongdae berusaha membantuku berdiri dan menyuruhku segera melarikan diri. Dia mendorong kuat-kuat tubuhku sehingga aku menjauh dari tempat terkutuk itu. Sekarang pikiranku terfokus pada Baekhyun. Dia sedang menungguku. Aku harus segera kesana. Aku harus segera menemuinya dan menanyakan kebenaran padanya. Ya, itulah yang harus kulakukan sekarang.

Kupacu sepeda motor yang kunaiki dengan kecepatan penuh. Aku bahkan tidak peduli dengan kendaraan lain yang ada di kanan kiriku. Mungkin mereka akan mengira aku gila karena mengendarai dengan kecepatan super gila seperti ini di jalan raya. Kurasakan darah mulai mengalir dari kepalaku saat aku keluar dari dalam terowongan. Benda cair itu terus bergerak turun membasahi hidung dan sebagian jatuh ke pelipisku. Walaupun demikian, aku masih tetap memacu sepeda motorku secepatnya.

Aku harus tahu semuanya. Baekhyun, aku akan datang. Tunggulah. Aku akan segera menemuimu. Jebal, bersabarlah sebentar lagi.

Tiba-tiba sebuah cahaya terang benderang menyinari tepat di depan mataku. Aku tak tahu kalau itu adalah lampu sebuah truk yang sedang melintas dengan kecepatan tinggi. Dan aku lebih tidak tahu lagi bahwa aku telah melintasi jalur sebelah sehingga sekarang aku berhadap-hadapan langsung dengan truk itu.

BRAAAAAAAAKKKKK

Semuanya gelap. Kuusahakan untuk membuka mata untuk memastikan apa aku sudah mati. Tidak, aku belum mati. Kulihat sepeda motorku terguling ke salah satu sisi jalan dan rusak parah. Kulihat sekeliling. Tempat ini sudah dekat dengan halte tempatku dan Baekhyun biasa bertemu. Aku akan berjalan kaki untuk menemuinya.

Dengan terseok-seok aku berusaha mencapai halte yang sudah tidak jauh dari tempatku berjalan. Kuseret kaki kananku yang rasanya sudah remuk karena aku sudah tidak merasakan lagi keberadaannya. Mungkin tulang kakiku patah saat tabrakan tadi. Darah masih mengalir dari kepalaku dan sudah hampir menutupi sebagian besar wajahku. Tangan kananku menggenggam helm yang tadi kugunakan dan tangan kiriku berusaha memegangi perutku yang rasanya seperti diremas-remas.

Beberapa langkah kemudian aku sudah bisa melihat halte itu. Tapi, tidak ada orang disana. Akupun jatuh terjerembab dan dari tempatku ini aku bisa melihat sebuah helm tergeletak manis di salah satu kursi halte. Aku kenal helm itu. Itu helm Baekhyun. Lebih tepatnya helm yang kuberikan untuk Baekhyun. Dia selalu memakainya setiap kali kami bepergian. Apa itu artinya dia telah pergi? Andwae, Baekhyun-ie, gajima!

Aku terus merayap ke halte yang sekarang sudah sangat dekat. Tangan kananku berusaha meraih helm Baekhyun. Tanganku terus terulur untuk meraihnya, namun tiba-tiba semuanya gelap. Dan sangat gelap. Hingga tak ada gunanya lagi aku membuka mata.

**End of Kris POV**

Sekarang disinilah aku. Di gedung markas Mr. Byun. Aku tidak tahu aku ini bodoh atau apa, tapi aku tetap bersikeras untuk menyusul Kris kemari. Aku sudah menyuruhnya pergi untuk mengejar Mr. Byun, dan sekarang tinggalah aku disini seorang diri bersama anak buah Mr. Byun yang paling tangguh.

Kulemaskan tubuhku sebentar dan kupandang wajahnya. Dia bukan orang sembarangan, kutahu itu dari sorot matanya. Bagaimana bisa aku menang melawan orang ini sedangkan keadaanku saja seperti ini.

Kami memulai pertarungan. Aku mengarahkan tendangan ke arahnya dan dengan sangat mudah ditangkisnya tendanganku itu sehingga membuat keseimbanganku goyah. Akupun jatuh. Bodohnya aku. Akupun berusaha berdiri kembali. Kali ini aku memukul wajahnya dan hal ini akhirnya memberikan efek. Dia mundur beberapa langkah. Namun, ia kembali mendekat dan melayangkan tinjunya ke dadaku sehingga aku kembali terjatuh. Aku tak tahu, berapa lama lagi aku bisa bertahan.

Kami terus berduel hingga akhirnya aku mengalahkannya telak saat berhasil menendang wajahnya dan melayangkan tinju bertubi-tubi saat laki-laki itu rebah.

Setelah menyelesaikan duel dengan pria tadi, aku mencari Kris. Kususuri lorong dekat peti kemas. Dan disana, kulihat Kris sedang terbengong di atas tubuh yang kuperkirakan adalah Mr. Byun. Jadi dia sudah berhasil menghabisi lelaki biadab itu syukurlah.

Legaku tidak berlangsung lama karena tiba-tiba saja seseorang dengan sangat cepat menusukkan sebuah pisau ke tubuh Kris. Andwae! Dan akupun berlari kemudian kuhajar orang itu.

Aku mendorong Kris agar pergi dari tempat ini. Aku tak tahan melihatnya seperti itu. Dia harus tetap hidup. Dia punya Baekhyun yang mencintainya, itulah alasannya dia harus hidup.

Laki-laki yang tadi menusukkan pisaunya pada Kris tiba-tiba menghunuskan pisau itu tepat di perutku saat aku lengah menatap kepergian Kris. Kupegangi tempat pisau itu bersarang dan kulihat banyak sekali darah keluar membasahi bajuku. Perban di tangankupun berubah merah seketika.

Aku terduduk. Rasa sakit itu kembali bersarang ke tubuhku. Tanpa sadar, airmataku mulai menetes. Apakah ini akhir semuanya? Selesai sudah penderitaanku di dunia ini. Aku akan hidup bahagia bersama kedua orangtuaku di akhirat. Mereka pasti sudah menunggu kedatanganku.

Kris hyung. Hiduplah bahagia. Aku tahu, seberapa besarpun rasa cintaku padamu, kau tak akan pernah merasakan hal yang padaku. Betapapun aku berusaha mendapatkan perhatianmu, aku hanya memperhatikanku sebagai dongsaengmu. Walaupun aku mencintaimu dan rela melakukan apapun untukmu, tapi kau pasti juga akan melakukan hal yang sama karena kau menyayangiku.

Aku hanya orang bodoh yang selalu mengharapkan sesuatu yang tak mungkin tercapai. Aku adalah punguk yang merindukan rembulan. Aku tidak sadar dimana posisiku sehingga aku tidak bisa membedakan mana yang bisa kudapatkan dan mana yang hanya akan menjadi angan-anganku belaka. Aku orang bodoh yang hanya bisa mencintai satu orang. Dan Kris hyung, seandainya kau tahu bahwa orang itu adalah kau, kau pasti akan menertawakanku.

Gomawo Kris hyung. Semua yang telah kau berikan padaku selama ini. Rumah, orang tua dan kasih sayang. Tanpamu, aku pasti sudah mati dari dulu. Tanpamu, mungkin aku masih akan menjadi gelandangan dan hidup terlunta di jalan. Tanpamu, aku pasti tidak akan pernah mengerti apa arti cinta dan pengorbanan. Tanpamu, aku juga pasti tidak tahu rasa senang, sedih, sakit dan benci. Tanpamu juga, aku tidak akan menjadi Kim Jongdae yang sekarang.

Kurasakan kelopak mataku mulai memberat. Perlahan demi perlahan tubuhku roboh ke tanah dan kelopak mataku menutup dengan sempurna. Dan semuanya gelap. Sangat gelap. Lebih gelap dari saat pertama kali aku menutup mata.

**No one POV**

_Seorang anak laki-laki berumur lima tahun terduduk sambil mendekap kedua lututnya karena kedinginan dan kelaparan. Tiba-tiba ada tangan terulur ke arahnya. Bukan hanya tangan biasa, tangan itu memegang sebuah kue berukuran besar._

_Anak kecil yang kelaparan itu menatap ke arah pemilik tangan di hadapannya. Tatapannya bertemu dengan seorang anak laki-laki berpakaian bersih yang kemungkinan lebih tua beberapa tahun darinya dan tersenyum manis ke arahnya._

"_Ambillah!" dia berkata sambil kembali menyodorkan kue itu ke arah anak yang masih terbengong._

_Karena tidak sabar, akhirnya anak yang semula berdiri itu menarik tangan kanan anak berpakaian lusuh dan meletakkan kue yang dibawanya ke tangan anak itu._

"_Makanlah!"_

"_Untuk...ku?" anak itu seolah tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Ada seorang anak baik hati yang memberinya makan. Padahal selama ini, orang-orang di sekitarnya tidak peduli dengan keadaannya. Mereka hanya sekadar lewat dan sesekali melemparkan pandangan jijik, menghina, tidak senang dan sedikit iba padanya. Tetapi mereka hanya memandangnya sekilas dan berlalu begitu saja. Selalu seperti itu._

"_Ne. Makanlah! Kau pasti kelaparan. Kalau kau masih lapar, aku akan mengajakmu ke rumahku," sekarang anak itu ikut duduk di dekat anak berpakaian lusuh._

_Si lusuh segera membuka bungkusan kue yang baru diterimanya dan segera dilahapnya makanan yang menjadi rezekinya hari itu. Sudah lama sekali ia bisa makan makanan seperti ini lagi._

"_Aku Kris__ Wu__, neo ireumi mwoya?"ucap Kris sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya untuk bersalaman._

_Si lusuh menghentikan makannya dan ragu sesaat, namun akhirnya diputuskan untuk menjabat tangan anak pemberi kue itu sambil tersenyum,"Jongdae, __Kim__ Jongdae. Namaku Kim Jongdae__ tapi aku juga biasa dipanggil Chen__."_

_Merekapun bersalaman. Tiba-tiba Kris mendekatkan tangannya ke muka Jongdae. Dibersihkannya muka Kim Jongdae yang penuh dengan remah-remah kue. Dan merekapun tersenyum._

_..._

"_Kris hyung__?" panggil Jongdae dari tempat tidurnya._

"_Wae?" Kris menyahut dari tempat tidur atas._

"_Chen sangat berterima kasih pada __Kris hyung__ karena telah mengajak Chen tinggal bersama keluarga __Wu__."_

_Kris kemudian turun dari tempat tidurnya dan berbaring di sebelah Jongdae di tempat tidur bawah._

"_Sama-sama Chen," Kris kemudian memeluk anak di hadapannya._

"_Hyung__, janji sama __Chen__ ya? Jangan pernah ninggalin Chen sendirian?" Jongdae menunjukkan raut muka sedih dan menggembungkan kedua pipinya._

_Kris yang melihat tingkah Jongdae tersenyum dan mencubit pipi tembem Jongdae,"Baiklah. Hyunnie berjanji nggak akan ninggalin Chen. Yaksok!" kemudian Kris mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya dan Jongdae menyambutnya dengan sukaria._

"_Hyun__g__ sudah berjanji, Chen sangat senang mendengarnya. Kalau Hyun__g__ ninggalin Chen, lebih baik Chen mati."_

"_Andwae! Kalau __Chen __mati, __Kris__ juga pasti akan mati."_

**THE END**


	2. Hello

**TITLE ****: ****HELLO (SEQUEL OF I TOLD YOU I WANNA DIE) **

**AUTHOR : DAVIDRD**

**PAIRING ****: ****KRISCHEN**

**GENRE ****: ANGST, ROMANCE****, ACTION **

**RATING ****: PG-13**

**LENGTH ****: ****ONESHOT**

**WORD COUNT : 8372**

**NOTE :**

**Mian kalo banyak typo, cerita jelek, berbelit-belit maklum author masih amatiran.**

**Don't like don't read. No bashing please! No harsh comment whatsoever! **

Terkadang melepas apa yang kita miliki adalah salah satu cara mencapai kebahagiaan. Mengekang sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya menjadi milik kita hanya akan membuat kita sedih, sakit, dan terpuruk. Mungkin kita tidak menyadari seberapa besar kebahagiaan yang akan kita dapatkan ketika kita melepasnya karena ketakutan akan kehilangan, tetapi selalu ada kesempatan untuk mencari tahu dan mencoba. Begitu juga dengan hidupku. Aku telah melepaskan satu-satunya hal paling berharga dalam hidupku, Kris hyung.

"Hyung, apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" seorang pemuda bermata besar menatap ke arahku dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Ah, ne. Apa yang barusan kamu tanyakan Kyungsoo?" sontak saja aku menghentikan kegiatan melamun yang sudah menjadi kehidupan kedua bagiku setelah kejadian waktu itu, empat tahun yang lalu.

"Hyung, apa kau sakit?" pemuda yang lebih pendek dariku itu berusaha meletakkan punggung tangannya di dahi mencoba mengecek apakah aku demam atau tidak, tapi sebelum tangan itu sempat mendarat di kulitku aku menepisnya pelan sambil mencoba memasang senyum di wajahku,"Nan gwaenchana Kyungsoo-ya."

"Really? But you look tired and a little pale," ucap Kyungsoo sambil mengangguk-angguk pada tiap perkataannya mencoba mengamatiku sekali lagi.

"Mungkin aku hanya kelelahan jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir. Ah, itu Chanyeol sudah datang!" ujarku mencoba mengalihkan perhatian. Aku benci ketika dia terlalu khawatir dengan kesehatanku, aku tahu aku sangat senang dan bersyukur karena ada orang yang memperhatikanku seperti ini, tapi aku tidak ingin menjadi beban bagi semua orang. Sudah cukup sekali dalam hidupku aku menggantungkan hidupku pada orang lain, aku tidak ingin semuanya terulang lagi.

Menggantungkan hidupku pada orang lain sama saja memberikan harapan palsu bagi diri sendiri. Membuatku berkhayal dan memimpikan hal-hal yang menyenangkan walaupun pada kenyataannya hanya pahitnya hidup yang aku rasakan. Seberapa besar tingkat ketergantungan pada orang lain akan meninggalkan sakit yang sepadan bahkan berlipat-lipat. Sama halnya dengan sakit yang kurasakan sekarang. Sakit karena aku terlalu bergantung pada Kris dan merindukan kehadirannya di sisiku.

Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya dan tersenyum setelah mendapati kekasihnya sudah datang menjemputnya,"Chanyeol baby," panggilnya segera sambil melambaikan tangannya. Pemuda yang dipanggil membalas senyuman kekasihnya dengan cengiran lebar dan berjalan menuju meja tempat kami duduk.

"Hai Kyungie, hai Chen-hyung!" pemuda tegap berwajah unik bin ajaib tersenyum dan duduk di samping kekasihnya dan mencuri kecupan singkat di bibir Kyungsoo. Mereka benar-benar serasi, aku sangat bahagia melihat mereka berdua walaupun sebenarnya terbersit rasa iri di sudut hatiku.

Iri karena aku tidak pernah bisa merasakan hal yang sama seperti mereka. aku tidak akan pernah mendapatkan kesempatan untuk jatuh cinta. Ya, kata jatuh cinta saja sudah membuatku putus harapan dan sepertinya rasa sakit di hatiku kembali terbuka jika aku mengucapkannya saja. Aku tahu, aku tidak akan pernah bisa jatuh cinta lagi karena semua perasaan cintaku sudah kuberikan bagi Kris hyung dan semuanya telah berakhir. Hatiku sudah mati seiring berjalannya waktu. Kini yang tersisa hanya sakit dan sakit, tidak ada secuil kebahagiaan sejati yang kurasakan di hidupku sekarang ini.

"Hai Chanyeol," jawabku membalas senyumannya.

"Kalian sudah lama di sini?" Chanyeol yang selalu tersenyum itu menghadap ke arah kami berdua sambil merangkulkan lengannya ke pundak Kyungsoo membuat kekasihnya itu nyaman.

"Ani, baru lima belas menit kami di sini. Oya, mana temanmu?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan energetiknya. Sumpah, anak ini seperti selalu penuh semangat dan selalu tersenyum cerah ceria walaupun ketika dia sedang serius, keseriusannya akan mengalahkan segalanya dan membuat orang takut untuk sekedar menegurnya.

"Dia sedang mengangkat telepon di luar. Sebentar lagi dia juga masuk," jawab pemuda bernama Chanyeol yang sudah kukenal selama hampir empat tahun ini dengan santai,"Ah itu dia! Hyung di sini!"

Aku mengikuti arah pandangan Chanyeol yang sedang sibuknya melambaikan tangan seperti yang Kyungsoo lakukan beberapa menit tadi. Pandanganku tertuju pada pemuda tinggi besar berambut blonde yang baru saja masuk dari pintu depan cafe membuatku tercengang dan tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali.

"Maaf sudah mem-," ucapannya terhenti ketika ia melihat ke arahku dan pandangan kami bertemu.

"Kris/Chen," serentak kami mengucapkan silabel yang sudah lama tidak kami ucapkan.

_**Flashback**_

_Putih. Itulah hal pertama yang kulihat setelah aku membuka kedua mataku. Aku tidak tahu apakah aku harus senang karena aku yakin bahwa warna putih yang kulihat ini adalah langit-langit rumah sakit, atau aku harus bersedih karena keinginanku untuk mati tidak pernah terkabul. Kudengar beberapa suara cemas yang mendekat ke arah tempatku terbaring. Aku bisa mendengar dengan jelas seseorang berkata,"Oh God, dia sadar. Chanyeol hyung dia sudah sadar." Chanyeol? Siapa dia? Siapa pemuda yang berbicara tadi? Kenapa aku bisa ada di rumah sakit? Seingatku tidak ada siapapun di markas Mr. Byun waktu itu. _

_Seorang dokter dan beberapa perawat mendekati tubuhku dan mulai melakukan beberapa pemeriksaan dengan beberapa alat kesehatan yang aku tidak tahu namanya dan tidak ingin kutahu seumur hidupku itu. Mereka seakan tercengang tidak percaya kalau aku bisa siuman seperti sekarang. Mungkin mereka sudah kehilangan harapan padaku dan mengira aku akan segera mati. "Ini sebuah keajaiban. Kita harus bersyukur pada Tuhan karena teman Anda masih diberi keselamatan," ucapan dokter itu membuatku makin bingung. Teman? Tapi, siapa? _

"_Kau sudah sadar hyung?" ucap seorang pemuda yang terkesan imut dan bermata besar setelah ia mendekat ke arahku. Aku mengenali suaranya sebagai pemuda yang berteriak tadi._

"_Syukurlah hyung, kau tidak apa-apa," seorang pemuda lain yang berbadan tinggi besar menimpali ucapan pemuda satunya._

"_Nu-nugu-se-yo?" ucapku terbata-bata. Suaraku sangat parau, aku merasa haus karena tidak minum sudah sangat lama dan tenggorokanku serasa kering dan sakit. Pemuda yang lebih pendek seakan mengerti masalahku segera mengambil segelas air putih dan menawarkannya padaku yang langsung kuterima dengan senang hati._

"_Ehm hyung, kenalkan aku Park Chanyeol. Aku polisi yang kebetulan menemukanmu di gudang dekat pelabuhan tiga bulan yang lalu hyung," pemuda berwajah tampan itu memulai perkenalan._

"_Oh, dan aku Kyungsoo. Do Kyungsoo. Panggil saja aku Kyungsoo hyung. Aku-," belum sempat menjelaskan Chanyeol melanjutkan kalimat Kyungsoo,"He is my boyfriend," dengan bangganya dia menarik bahu Kyungsoo dan merangkulnya hingga mereka berdiri berdampingan._

"_Oh, jadi kalian yang menyelamatkanku?" _

"_Bukan kami, tapi Chanyeol hyung," ujar Kyungsoo melemparkan tatapan bangga pada kekasihnya._

"_Ani, kebetulan saat itu kami sedang melakukan patroli karena mendengar ada yang melaporkan akan ada transaksi illegal di gudang dekat pelabuhan. __Tapi, setelah kami ke sana kami tidak menemukan transaksi illegal, dan kami justru menemukan kalian."_

"_Berapa banyak orang yang selamat?" tanyaku penasaran walaupun dalam hati aku berharap tidak ada yang selamat selain aku._

"_Just you hyung. Dari sekian banyak korban di sana, hanya kau yang bisa kami selamatkan. Kondisi korban yang kami temukan sudah sangat parah, mereka sudah meninggal. Waktu kami sampai, seolah di tempat itu baru saja terjadi pertarungan maut karena banyak darah dan mayat."_

"_Tidak adakah seorang laki-laki paruh baya yang selamat di sana?" tanyaku penasaran karena seingatku salah satu anak buah Mr. Byun yang menusukku masih hidup dan sehat._

"_Ani, semua yang kami temukan sudah tewas hyung."_

"_Hyung, apa hubunganmu dengan komplotan mafia itu?" tanya Chanyeol yang melepaskan rangkulan lengannya di pundak Kyungsoo dan duduk di kursi kosong dekat tempat tidurku dengan tatapan serius._

"_A-aku, a-aku, Mr. Byun," aku merasakan oksigen yang ada di paru-paruku mendadak hilang entah kemana, darah di jantungku rasanya berdesir dengan cepat dan tidak beraturan membuat detaknya bertambah cepat membuatku semakin susah bernapas._

_Mendengar seseorang ingin mengetahui kejadian waktu itu membuat tubuhku bergetar hebat dan tanpa terasa air mata mengalir membasahi pipiku. Rasa sakit itu perlahan kembali muncul dan menyeruak di dalam dada. Tanganku menggenggam erat dan sangat erat membuat warna putih pucat menyebar ke seluruh kulit tubuhku. _

"_Yi…Fan… di mana Yifan?" suaraku bergetar menyebutkan nama itu._

"_Hyung, neo gwaenchana?" Kyungsoo panik dan menggoncang tubuhku perlahan,"Chanyeol hyung, panggil dokter! Cepat!" Chanyeol yang mendengar perintah kekasihnya itu segera melesat dan mencari dokter yang menanganiku barusan. _

"_Fan? Yifan eodie? Yifan…," aku terus memanggil namanya berharap dia akan datang padaku._

_Rasa sakit yang sudah familiar di tubuhku itu seakan berlipat ganda dan tidak bisa dihentikan. Tubuhku mengejang, kakiku menendang apapun yang ada di jangkauan dan kepalaku menggeleng ke kanan dan kiri tidak beraturan. Dentuman demi dentuman seperti menghantam kepalaku menimbulkan rasa pusing yang amat sangat._

"_Hyung, bertahanlah! Kuatkanlah dirimu! Hyung," pemuda yang baru saja kukenal itu menangis tapi aku tidak bisa menghentikan kepanikan yang melanda diriku. __Aku ingin berteriak. Aku ingin Kris hyung datang ke sisiku sekarang._

"_Permisi sebentar Tuan. Kami perlu melakukan sesuatu," dokter yang tiba-tiba muncul memberikan isyarat pada suster untuk menyiapkan alat suntik dan sebuah botol yang aku tidak tahu namanya. Aku masih bergetar dan keringat dingin mulai bercucuran di keningku. Paru-paruku serasa menyempit dan dadaku terasa sangat sakit. Sakit seperti di saat aku kehilangan Kris hyung._

_Mungkin inikah saatnya? Inikah saatnya aku harus terpejam selamanya. Rasa sakit yang kutanggung ini sudah melampaui batas. Lagipula sudah tidak ada Kris hyung di sampingku yang bisa mengurangi rasa sakit ini. Lagipula sudah tidak ada lagi Kris hyung di sampingku yang membuatku merasakan detak jantung, denyut nadi, dan desah napas ini._

"_Maaf, kami terpaksa menyuntikkan sedative untuk menenangkan pasien. Serangan panik yang melanda barusan mungkin membuatnya lepas control. Pasien akan tertidur untuk beberapa jam ke depan," ucapan dokter itu mulai samar-samar terdengar sebelum akhirnya aku jatuh ke alam mimpi._

_Sayangnya kembali keinginanku untuk mati tidak terkabul. Terkadang aku heran dengan Tuhan. Apakah dia sangat membenciku sehingga keinginanku yang paling mudah saja tidak pernah dikabulkannya? __Aku tidak meminta lebih. Aku tidak meminta Dia memberikanku kebahagiaan, keluarga, cinta, dan sahabat. Aku hanya meminta-Nya membuatku meninggalkan dunia yang kejam ini. Apakah begitu sulit mengabulkan doa seseorang sepertiku?_

_Mulai saat itu aku menjadi dekat dengan Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo. Mereka menemaniku melewati masa-masa sulit penyesuaian diriku dengan lingkungan baru. Ya, satu minggu setelah aku siuman aku diperbolehkan keluar dari rumah sakit. Awalnya aku bingung karena aku tidak kenal dengan siapapun dan tidak tahu akan tinggal di mana, tapi YeolSoo couple mengajakku untuk tinggal bersama dengan mereka sementara waktu._

_Aku mendapat pekerjaan sebagai seorang barista di kafe dekat tempat tinggal kami. Kebetulan Kyungsoo lah yang mengajakku bekerja di situ karena salah satu rekan kerjanya baru saja mengundurkan diri. Tentu saja aku tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu karena dengan begitu aku bisa mengumpulkan uang sendiri untuk menyewa sebuah apartemen kecil yang kutinggali sampai sekarang. Setelah bekerja selama dua bulan aku memutuskan untuk pindah ke apartemenku dengan alasan aku tidak mau terus-terusan menyusahkan YeolSoo couple._

_**End of flashback**_

Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol yang menyaksikan tingkah kami yang mematung seperti itu hanya bisa saling tanya dalam diam sebelum akhirnya Chanyeol memutuskan untuk memecah keheningan yang menyelimuti meja tempat kami berkumpul,"Jadi, kalian sudah saling kenal hyung?" Kami tersadar dan tanpa sengaja menjawab secara bersamaan,"Ani/Ne."

"Mwo? Mana yang benar?" Kyungsoo melongo mendengar jawaban kami yang berbeda. Dengan cepat aku menyambar,"Ani Kyungsoo. Kami tidak saling mengenal."

"Chenchen? Waeyo? What's wrong?" Kris mendekat ke arahku dan hendak meraih tanganku tapi aku menariknya dan menggelengkan kepalaku pelan.

"Chen hyung tapi kau tahu panggilan Kris, bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan kalau kau tidak mengenalnya?" Chanyeol berkata disetujui oleh Kyungsoo dengan anggukan kepalanya yang pelan.

"Ani. Aku tidak mengenalnya. Aku tidak pernah mengenal seseorang bernama Kris. Tidak pernah mengenal Kris Wu atau Wu Yifan. Tidak pernah sama sekali," aku mengucapkan kalimat yang sudah aku yakini selama empat tahun ini seperti mantra yang akan selalu menemani hariku.

Kris hyung yang heran mendengarkan ucapanku merangsek ke sisi tempatku duduk dan memegang kasar bahuku memaksaku untuk menatapnya,"Yah Kim Jongdae, bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan kalau kau tidak mengenalku eoh?" matanya menyiratkan kesedihan. Aku tidak tahu apakah dia sedang bersedih karena aku berusaha melupakannya? Atau ada hal lainnya?

"Ani, aku tidak mengenalmu," tiba-tiba saja tetesan air mata jatuh membasahi telapak tangan Kris hyung yang masih memegang bahuku. Dia terkejut melihatku menangis. Dia mengendurkan cengkeramannya di bahuku dan menatapku lembut,"Chenchen, waegurae?"

"Ani. Kris Wu sudah pergi. Dia sudah bahagia bersama Baekhyun. Lupakan dia! Lupakan!" tubuhku bergetar seiring dengan derasnya air mata yang jatuh dari pelupuk mataku. Serangan panik itu datang lagi setelah sekian tahun tidak ada kabarnya.

Kurasakan pemuda yang tidak kutemui selama empat tahun lamanya itu menarik tubuhku yang lemah ke dalam pelukannya. Aku tahu, tubuhku semakin melemah setelah kejadian itu, tapi aku tidak peduli. Toh, impian terbesarku untuk beberapa tahun ini adalah mati. Jadi dengan melemahnya tubuhku aku tidak perlu bersusah payah mencari cara untuk mewujudkannya.

"Chen gwaenchana?" dia mengusap pelan punggungku dan menciumi puncak kepalaku,"Mianhae Chenchen, mianhae. Jeongmal mianhae."

"Lepaskan, lepaskan aku!" aku berusaha berontak dari pelukan Kris hyung dan tanganku mendorong keras dada hyung yang sudah sangat lama kucintai itu hingga dia terdorong ke belakang dan hampir terjatuh. Aku menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk kabur dari cafe dan berlari dengan sekuat tenaga ke mana pun kakiku membawaku. Aku tidak tahu harus pergi ke mana, aku hanya ingin jauh dari Kris. Berada di dekatnya seakan merobek kembali luka lama yang telah kukubur dalam-dalam.

"Jongdae," samar-samar kudengar suara Kris di belakangku, tapi aku tidak menoleh. Pandangan mataku kabur karena air mata yang dengan bodohnya tidak mau berhenti mengalir membuatku beberapa kali terantuk batu yang ada di jalan, untung saja aku tidak jatuh. Dan sekarang aku sampai di sebuah taman yang sepi dan gelap. Aku menyandarkan tubuhku di bawah sebuah pohon besar dan terduduk lemas sambil terus terisak.

"Wae? Wae? Kenapa kau datang sekarang Kris hyung?" aku sesenggukan karena tangisan konyol ini tidak kunjung berhenti. Dadaku sakit dan rasanya tangan tak terlihat meremas jantung yang ada di dalam lindungan tulang rusukku. Sangat sakit.

Desir angin malam menyentuh kulitku yang hanya berbalut sweater tipis membuat bulu kudukku merinding kedinginan. Tapi herannya, rasa dingin itu terkalahkan oleh rasa sakit yang kurasakan. Kutarik kedua lututku dan mendekapnya erat di dadaku membuat tempat bersembunyi yang nyaman bagi kepalaku yang terasa berat dan pusing.

"Wae Kris hyung? WAE?" aku berteriak sekuat tenaga tanpa memedulikan apakah akan ada orang yang mendengar teriakan bodohku ini atau tidak karena aku benar-benar frustasi.

BANG

Suara tembakan yang tidak bisa dikatakan pelan itu membuatku segera bangkit dan berlari ke arah sumber suara dengan tergesa-gesa. Aku punya firasat buruk tentang hal ini. Dalam hati aku berdoa supaya apa yang aku pikirkan tidak menjadi kenyataan.

**Kris POV**

Aku, Kris Wu adalah orang paling beruntung sedunia. Bagaimana tidak? Aku mengalami sebuah kecelakaan parah dan terkena tusukan di punggungku tapi hebatnya aku tetap bertahan hidup. Orang bilang aku punya sembilan nyawa seperti seekor kucing, tapi aku hanya mengabaikan pendapat bodoh itu. Itu hanya keberuntungan yang Tuhan berikan padaku dan harus aku syukuri.

Tapi, bagaimana bisa aku bersyukur di saat seperti ini? Baekhyun, pemuda yang menjadi kekasihku tidak ada di saat aku membuka mata dan bahkan sampai empat tahun lamanya aku masih tidak bisa bertemu muka dengannya. Miris sekali. Sayangnya hal itu belum seberapa karena kesedihan terbesarku adalah Jongdae yang selama ini sangat kusayangi tidak ada di manapun aku mencarinya.

_**Flashback**_

_Aku tersadar di sebuah kamar rumah sakit yang bisa langsung kukenali karena bau obat yang menyengat. Aku benci bau ini, Jongdae harusnya tahu kalau aku benci dengan rumah sakit, tapi kenapa dia membiarkan aku ada di sini. Kuedarkan pandangan mataku ke seluruh ruangan, tapi aku tidak menangkap sosok Jongdae di manapun. Yang kutemui hanya sosok kedua orangtuaku yang tertidur di sofa jauh di sisi ruangan, dan tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan hyung yang sangat kusayangi._

_Aku panik dan mencoba mengingat apa yang terjadi. Kuingat wajah Jongdae yang menyiratkan kesedihan mengusirku pergi dari markas Mr. Byun. Apa itu artinya Jongdae masih di sana? Tidak. Tidak mungkin. Chenchen sangat pintar, dia pasti berhasil pergi dari tempat terkutuk itu. Aku yakin itu. Geundae, kalau dia berhasil pergi dari sana, di mana dia sekarang?_

_Karena panik detak jantungku menjadi tidak teratur membuat alat pendeteksi detak jantung yang tersalur dengan tubuhku itu memberikan sinyal yang mengundang para dokter segera berlarian ke kamar rawatku. Wajah mereka yang dipenuhi kepanikan membuatku tidak nyaman. Ingin rasanya aku pergi dari tempat ini, tapi kulirik kedua orangtuaku yang sekarang sudah terbangun dengan raut wajah cemas mengetahui anak semata wayangnya sadar._

"_Xingxing yeobo, eotteohke?" Eomma menangis di pundak appa, sedangkan appa hanya membisikkan kata-kata yang tidak bisa kutangkap untuk menenangkan Eomma. Seorang dokter beruban dan bertampang serius menyuruh suster cantik berambut cokelat caramel yang dengan sigap memeriksa bagian penting tubuhku, mulai dari jantung, nadi, dll._

_Begitulah aku di rumah sakit dan setelah hampir tiga minggu aku baru diperbolehkan pulang. Selama di rumah sakit aku selalu menanti kedatangan Baekhyun maupun Jongdae. Aku yang sudah tahu dengan kebenaran bahwa Baekhyun adalah anak dari Mr. Byun seorang yang amat sangat kubenci tidak menyurutkan rasa cintaku padanya. Tapi, kenapa dia tidak sekalipun menjengukku? Ke mana dia sebenarnya? Apakah dia sudah melupakanku? Seperti saat itu, saat aku berusaha menjangkaunya di halte tempat kami berjanji bertemu? Apakah semudah itu melenyapkan rasa cinta ini? _

_Lalu Chen, di mana dia? Apa yang terjadi padanya sampai sekarang masih menghantui pikiranku, aku sangat khawatir jika terjadi hal yang buruk pada Jongdae. Aku tahu, Jongdae bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri karena dia ahli beladiri, tapi itu bukan jaminan bahwa ia sekarang dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Bagaimana kalau dia kesepian? Bagaimana kalau dia kedinginan dan sendirian? Sama seperti saat aku pertama kali bertemu dengannya._

_Setelah keluar dari rumah sakit aku semakin panik karena saat kami pulang ke rumah aku tetap tidak menemukan Jongdae. Aku berlari ke kamarnya dan betapa kecewanya saat kutahu kamarnya kosong seperti tak berpenghuni. Aku berlari ke atap apartemen dan masih dengan kekecewaan mendalam karena tidak ada batang hidung Jongdae di sana. Chenchen, neo eoddiya? _

"_Appa, dimana Chen?" tanyaku pada akhirnya setelah semua usahaku mencarinya sia-sia._

"_Kris, mianhae tapi appa dan eomma sama sekali tidak tahu di mana Jongdae berada. Sejak kau masuk rumah sakit, Jongdae tidak pulang ke rumah," wajah appa terlihat pucat, eomma juga tidak ada bedanya. Mungkin bukan hanya aku saja yang mengkhawatirkan keadaan Jongdae. Aku tahu hal itu karena kedua orangtuaku telah menganggap Jongdae sebagai anak mereka sendiri._

"_Kris apa kau merindukan Jongdae?" eomma berjalan ke arahku dan menepuk pundakku pelan,"Ne eomma."_

"_Eomma juga merindukannya. Kita doakan saja tidak terjadi hal yang buruk pada Jongdae."_

"_Tapi eomma, bagaimana kalau sekarang dia sendirian? Bagaimana kalau Chenchen kedinginan dan kelaparan? Bagaimana kalau-," belum sempat melanjutkan perkataanku ayahku mendekat dan memeluk kami berdua membuat tangisku pecah. __Kenapa semua yang berhubungan dengan Jongdae akan membuatku terenyuh dan menangis?_

"_Jongdae akan baik-baik saja. Kita doakan yang terbaik Kris eoh?" ucap appa sembari mengeratkan pelukannya membuatku terisak._

"_Chenchen," aku menyebutkan namanya lirih, sangat lirih,"Jongdae-ah neo eoddiya?"_

_Satu minggu setelah kepulanganku aku tidak banyak melakukan kegiatan. Dokter masih melarangku melakukan beberapa aktivitas karena beberapa bagian tubuhku masih memerlukan pemulihan seutuhnya. Jadi, di sinilah aku sekarang. __Berbaring bermalas-malasan di tempat tidur yang merupakan kamarku dan kamar Jongdae. __Aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa untuk mengisi kekosongan ini. Kutatap nyalang langit-langit yang warnanya sudah kusam dan di beberapa tempat warna catnya sudah memudar membayangkan hari-hariku yang membahagiakan bersama Jongdae._

_Entah kenapa aku lebih banyak memikirkan Jongdae dibandingkan Baekhyun yang adalah kekasihku. Mungkin karena Jongdae sudah bersama denganku sejak aku kecil hingga sekarang sehingga aku lebih dekat dengannya. Dari kecil sampai sebesar ini aku selalu mengagumi sosok Jongdae, walaupun ia tidak mengetahuinya. Dia adalah dongsaeng yang baik, pengertian, dan perhatian. Ya, walaupun terkadang ia berbicara kasar dan sengit, itu hanya caranya mengekspresikan sesuatu. Dia tipe orang yang blak-blakan dan agak sulit bergaul. Terkadang ia bersikap cuek dan sok tidak peduli, tapi kenyataannya dia adalah yang orang memiliki kepedulian sangat tinggi yang pernah kukenal._

_Sepotong demi sepotong ingatanku tentang masa-masa kecil kami melintas di pikiranku seperti sebuah film documenter yang menarik. Saat kami masih sekolah bersama bagaimana kebersamaan kami yang tidak terpisahkan, bagaimana saat kami bercanda tawa dan berbahagia bersama, bagaimana kami menangis bersama saat menghadapi masa-masa sulit, bagaimana saat-saat kami bersusah payah mencari uang untuk membayar hutang, bagaimana kami menghabiskan waktu senggang dengan bernyanyi dan bermain gitar bersama di atap apartemen sampai larut malam. _

_Eh, tunggu. Ngomong-ngomong tentang music, aku dan Jongdae punya kesamaan. Kami berdua memiliki ketertarikan yang sama dalam music. Biasanya kalau sudah selesai makan malam, kami akan pergi ke atap aparteman dan menyanyi sampai suara kami serak diiringi dengan petikan gitar yang mengalun indah. __Suara Jongdae benar-benar merdu dan membuatku merasa damai dan tenang. Aku ingin kembali ke saat-saat itu. Aku ingin Jongdae ada di sampingku. Aku tidak ingin sendirian dan kesepian seperti ini. Aku ingin Chenchen-ku kembali._

_Jongdae berjanji suatu hari nanti dia akan menyanyikan lagu ciptaannya untukku. Ya, dia punya sebuah buku lagu yang selalu disembunyikannya dariku. Dia mengatakan kalau aku dilarang mengintip dan membaca isi buku itu. Katanya lagu-lagu yang ada di buku itu belum selesai digarapnya. Aku penasaran dan sudah beberapa kali aku mencoba mencarinya saat Jongdae tidak ada, tapi hasilnya nihil. Pernah suatu saat, aku agak beruntung dan menemukan buku itu terselip di bawah kasur Jongdae, namun belum sempat kubuka lembar pertamanya Jongdae datang dan memukul kepalaku kemudian mengomel selama satu jam lebih. Dia menceramahiku dan mengatakan kalau melihat milik orang lain tanpa ijin itu dosa dan bla bla bla yang lain sampai telingaku berdenging mendengarkan ocehannya. Sejak saat itu, Jongdae sangat berhati-hati menyembunyikan benda bersampul hitam pekat itu._

_Aku berpikir, apakah buku itu masih ada di sini sekarang? Haruskah aku mencarinya? Aku sangat ingin tahu lagu seperti apa yang sebenarnya sedang diciptakan oleh Jongdae. Semangat yang tiba-tiba menjalar di tubuhku membuatku berdiri dari rasa malas dan mulai menelusuri setiap lekungan kamar. Lemari, kasur, meja kecil, nihil. Di mana benda itu disembunyikan? _

_Aku berbaring di kasur Jongdae dan dari sudut mataku bisa kulihat sebuah benda yang tidak bisa kulihat dari kasurku. Aku melongok ke atas lemari pakaian dan menemukan sebuah kotak sepatu usang yang aku yakini dulu tidak ada di sana. Apakah di situ buku itu berada?_

_Kuraih kotak sepatu yang berdebu itu dan kutiup debu-debu sialan yang menempel dengan lekatnya membuatku sedikit terbatuk. Kubuka perlahan dan hatiku dag dig dug karena penasaran benda apa yang bersembunyi di balik kotak sepatu itu._

_**Wu Yifan**_

_**Wu Yifan**_

_**Wu Yifan**_

_**Wu Yifan**_

_**Apakah sudah cukup aku memanggil namanya? **_

_**Ani, tidak akan pernah cukup aku memanggil namanya seribu kali dalam sehari pun. **__**Aku ingin bisa memanggilnya sebanyak itu. Aku ingin bisa memanggilnya dengan mesra. Aku ingin bisa memanggilnya dengan panggilan sayang layaknya sepasang kekasih. Aku ingin bisa memanggilnya dalam setiap desah napas yang kumiliki. Namamu bagaikan mantra yang terpatri jauh di dalam hatiku dan tak akan tergerak oleh apapun. **_

_**Wu Yifan**_

_**Aku sakit. Tahukah kau kalau aku sakit? Aku sakit dan rasanya hatiku seperti ditusuk ribuan sembilu. Rasanya darah akan memuncrat dari setiap pori-pori yang ada di sana dan membuatku mati perlahan. Aku sakit tiap kali harus melihatmu Kris hyung. Tiap kali kau tersenyum padanya. Tiap kali kau tertawa pada apa yang dikatakannya. Tiap kali kau memandangnya kagum dan memuja. **_

_**Wu Yifan**_

_**Aku takut Kris hyung. Aku takut apa yang kupendam selama ini akan meledak karena rasa sakit ini. Aku takut kau akan kecewa padaku. Aku takut semuanya tidak lagi berarti saat kau tahu. Aku takut kalau Kim Jongdae akan kehilangan artinya di hidupmu. Aku takut untuk terus hidup menyembunyikan perasaan seperti ini, tapi aku juga takut untuk mati dan membawa perasaan ini mati bersamaku. **_

_**Byun Baekhyun**_

_**Dia yang tepat bagimu. Dia adalah idamanmu. Dia bisa mengisi kekosongan yang diciptakan oleh Kim Jongdae. Dia bisa menjadi duniamu. Dia bisa memilikimu dan mencintaimu. Dia bisa menjadi segalanya baginya, tidak seperti Kim Jongdae yang selamanya hanya akan menjadi dongsaeng bagimu.**_

_**Wu Yifan**_

_**Wu Yifan**_

_**Wu Yifan saranghae**_

_**Biarkan aku meneriakkannya di sini. Biarkan aku mengatakan ini padamu di sini. Kris hyung saranghae. Saranghae jeongmal saranghae. Mianhanda, nan neol saranghae. **__**Appeuda Kris hyung. Loving you is hurt. Geundae, I'm not gonna stop loving you Kris hyung. Even if it's hurt like hell. I'm gonna love you forever and ever.**_

_Sepucuk surat yang terlihat agak lusuh karena kemungkinan berulang kali diremas itu menarik perhatianku. __Beberapa tetes air mata yang mengotori tulisan tangan di surat itu membuat beberapa kata menjadi kabur. __Hatiku teriris saat membacanya. Saat membaca curahan hati Jongdae. Memang itu bukan surat cinta yang romantic seperti yang dulu sering kudapatkan sewaktu aku masih sekolah, tapi kata-kata yang tertuang di sana jauh lebih romantic dari kumpulan surat yang pernah kubaca._

_Kertas lusuh itu kudekap erat ke dadaku dan aku menangis. Tetesan air mata itu ikut menambah jumlah tetesan lama di sana. Aku sadar kalau tindakanku ini akan semakin merusak nilai kertas berharga itu sehingga aku buru-buru mengusap airmataku. Kutatap pernuh arti kertas berisi puluhan kata jujur dari seorang Kim Jongdae yang selama ini merasa tersakiti oleh sikap bodohku yang hanya menganggapnya sebagai dongsaeng. Kuselipkan kembali secarik kertas itu ke halaman pertama buku music yang ada di pangkuanku._

_Buku bersampul hitam pekat yang selama ini selalu membuatku penasaran akhirnya tergeletak manis di pangkuanku. Aku memandangnya lekat dan membuka satu per satu halamannya membuatku terkejut karena disambut oleh tulisan-tulisan tangan Jongdae yang kebanyakan hanya bertuliskan 'WU YIFAN dengan berbagai ukuran, besar, kecil, tebal, tipis, tegak, miring._

"_Chen, Chenchen. Aku sangat bodoh. Aku telah menyakitimu. Aku berjanji pada diriku tidak akan membiarkan seorangpun menyakitimu, tetapi aku sendiri yang menyakitimu. Aku memang bodoh. Tidak seharusnya aku menyakitimu seperti itu, tidak seharusnya aku membuat hidupmu yang sudah menderita menjadi lebih seperti neraka bagimu. Oh God, seandainya kau ada di sini. Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk menebus kesalahanku padamu," ucapku saat menatap sebuah halaman yang bertuliskan __**Wu Yifan, will you look at me?**_

_Air mata yang terus berlinang tidak kuhiraukan lagi keberadaannya karena aku terlalu terlarut dalam kesedihan dan keperihan yang mendalam. Bahkan aku tidak sadar saat aku tertidur sambil mendekap buku bersampul hitam pekat itu dekat ke dadaku._

_**End of Flashback**_

Tiap hari aku hidup dengan bayang-bayang seorang Kim Jongdae. Setiap hari aku berusaha untuk mencarinya, namun hasilnya nihil. Aku tidak tahu dia ada di mana. Dia seperti hilang ditelan bumi karena tidak ada jejak keberadaannya sama sekali.

"Kris hyung, kurasa sudah cukup untuk hari ini. Sebaiknya kita pulang dan beristirahat karena besok kita ada tugas lapangan," Chanyeol, seniorku yang baru saja meletakkan perlengkapan persenjataannya menatap ke arahku dengan senyumnya yang tulus.

Ya, sekarang aku menjadi seorang agen. Bukan agen sembarangan, aku menjadi salah satu anggota NSS setelah melalui latihan keras selama dua tahun penuh. Aku tahu, aku tidak pernah bercita-cita menjadi polisi ataupun penegak hukum, tapi aku ingin membantu orang mendapatkan keadilan. Jadi, di sinilah aku sekarang. Di markas pusat NSS bersama dengan Chanyeol seniorku yang jauh lebih muda dariku.

"Sebentar lagi Chanyeol-ah. Kau pulang saja dulu! Aku akan ke ruang latihan menembak setelah ini," kukenakan rompi anti peluru yang baru kuambil dari dalam loker ke tubuhku.

"Kris hyung, ayolah! Kau sudah terlalu keras memaksakan diri. Kasihanilah tubuhmu yang juga perlu istirahat itu! Bagaimana bisa kita menangkap mafia, penjahat, dan teroris kalau kau saja tidak membiarkan tubuhmu beristirahat?" dia berjalan ke arahku setelah mengunci lokernya dan merangkulkan lengannya di pundakku.

"Tapi, aku merasa kemampuan menembakku masih lemah," dia menatap mataku tajam dan segera berkacak pinggang di hadapanku,"Yah! Bagaimana bisa kau bilang kalau kemampuan menembakmu lemah seperti itu? Kau itu junior yang mendapatkan nilai A++ alias terlalu sempurna dalam hal menembak. Oh, come on untuk apa lagi kau latihan? Okey, mungkin latihan itu penting, tapi tidak sekarang!"

"Waeyo?"

"Ikutlah denganku. Kita akan bersenang-senang!" ajaknya sembari menyeret tanganku yang sedang menganggur.

"Tapi Chan."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Ingat! Aku ini atasanmu, jadi menurutlah padaku!" ancamnya sambil terus menyeretku ke mobilnya yang terparkir di basement markas besar.

Di dalam mobil aku hanya bisa manyun karena seniorku yang baru kukenal satu minggu ini sudah menganggapku seperti teman akrab. Aku senang ada seseorang yang menerimaku dengan tangan terbuka karena selama ini aku tidak pernah mempunyai teman akrab selain Jongdae. Yah, kami sangat dekat sejak kecil membuatku merasa tidak nyaman ketika aku harus berteman dengan orang lain yang Jongdae tidak suka.

"Hey, jangan melamun! Apa kau pikir aku membawamu keluar untuk melamun sepanjang jalan? Hiduplah sedikit Kris hyung!" ujar Chanyeol sambil berkonsentrasi menyetir.

"Chanyeol-ah, kau kira aku mati apa?"

"Kau tidak tahu? Kau itu kelihatan seperti mayat hidup Kris hyung. Santailah sedikit."

"Ini aku sudah santai."

"Aish, kau ini hyung. Terserah maumu. Yang jelas sekarang kau ikut ke mana aku pergi," sepertinya Chanyeol kesal karena aku terlalu cuek kepadanya malam ini sehingga dia melengoskan mukanya tidak mau menatapku.

Tanpa kusadari sebuah mobil sedan hitam mengikuti kami dari belakang. Aku tidak menyadari keberadaan mereka karena aku terlalu asyik dengan duniaku sendiri. Ya, aku jadi punya hobi melamun setelah kejadian empat tahun yang lalu. Hal yang kulamunkan tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Jongdae karena aku selalu merindukan kehadirannya. Musik yang mengalun membuatku semakin jauh ke dalam lamunan hingga tidak menyadari sekarang Chanyeol sudah menghentikan mobilnya.

"Hey, jangan melamun terus! Cepat turun! Pacarku sudah menunggu di dalam," tunjuknya ke sebuah café, 'EXO café' tepatnya.

"Siap komandan." Baru keluar dari mobil, kurasakan handphoneku bergetar menandakan ada panggilan masuk. Aku segera mengisyaratkan pada Chanyeol bahwa aku harus mengangkat telepon dulu dan menyuruhnya masuk duluan. Dia memberikan death glare-nya seakan mengancamku 'awas-kalau-kau-kabur-Kris!' membuatku menggelengkan kepalaku.

"Yoboseyo," jawabku.

Tidak ada jawaban dari seberang sambungan membuatku terheran. Memang nomer yang masuk adalah nomer asing, tapi apakah ini cuma kerjaan orang iseng. Kuperhatikan sekelilingku dengan seksama, namun tidak ada yang mencurigakan. Sebagai seorang agen, aku memang dilatih untuk curiga di situasi apapun demi keamanan.

"Ah, mungkin memang orang iseng," ucapku santai sambil melenggang menuju pintu café. Kubuka perlahan pintu kaca itu dan kususuri tiap tempat duduk yang ada di situ mencari keberadaan seniorku yang sialnya lebih muda dariku itu. Tubuhnya yang tinggi besar membuatnya mudah dikenali dari kejauhan. Sesaat kemudian dia berbalik dan melambaikan tangannya ke arahku,"Hyung di sini!" panggilnya dari meja di sudut ruangan.

Aku segera bergerak dan sedikit membungkukkan badanku sesopan mungkin sambil berkata,"Maaf sudah mem-," ucapanku terhenti saat aku mengenali sosok yang sudah lama kurindukan menyempil di antara Chanyeol dan pacarnya.

"CHEN/KRIS," ucap kami bersamaan.

Aku mengejar Jongdae yang terus berlari meninggalkan Chanyeol dan kekasihnya yang hanya bisa melongo melihat tingkah kami. Damn, staminanya masih bagus seperti dulu membuatku agak kewalahan mengejarnya. "CHEN CHEN!" panggilku berusaha menghentikan langkahnya dengan teriakanku. Namun ternyata hal itu tidak berhasil. Dia terus berlari melewati jalanan dan aku kehilangan jejaknya.

BANG

Sebuah peluru menembus kulitku dan bersarang di pahaku mengakibatkanku jatuh terjungkal. Aku meringis kesakitan saat wajahku menghantam tanah keras. Kugunakan kedua tanganku sebagai tumpuan agar aku bisa berdiri dan betapa terkejutnya saat kulihat beberapa orang berjas hitam mengelilingiku sambil mengacungkan senjata mereka padaku. Mataku membulat sempurna saat seorang keluar dari mobil sedan hitam yang terparkir tidak jauh dari tempatku berdiri diikuti oleh dua orang bodyguard atau anak buah yang setia di samping kanan dan kirinya.

"Oraenmanida Kris Wu!" sapanya sambil menghembuskan asap cerutu dari mulutnya. Bibirnya yang hitam karena kebanyakan merokok menyunggingkan seringaian licik. Pikiranku mulai memproses siapa lelaki paruh baya di hadapanku ini karena sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya. Kenapa aku tidak ingat siapa dia. Aish, aku pernah bertemu dengannya tapi siapa dia?

"Sepertinya kau tidak ingat siapa aku?" ucapnya seraya berjalan mendekat ke arahku dan meninggalkan kawalan anak buahnya. Bau asap cerutu itu benar-benar memuakkan, sama memuakkannya seperti saat Mr. Byun masih hidup. Dia seringkali meninggalkan bau cerutu busuk saat mengganggu kami. Bau itu mengingatkanku pada perilaku kurang ajar Mr. Byun dan anak buahnya.

"Aku heran kenapa kau tidak mati saat itu Wu Yifan. Aku yakin aku sudah menusukmu saat itu. Bukankah harusnya kau mati di sana?" lelaki yang mengenakan mantel hitam itu berkata dengan sengitnya. MENUSUK? Itu berarti bajingan tengik di depanku ini adalah anak buah Mr. Byun yang menusukku empat tahun yang lalu. Dia yang telah membuatku hampir mati. Mataku membulat marah padanya. Darah yang mengucur membasahi celanaku tidak kuhiraukan lagi saking marahnya aku melihat penampakan di depanku.

"Ah, aku lupa. Ada anak sialan yang datang menolongmu itu kan? Seandainya anak sialan itu tidak menolongmu, pasti kau sudah mati di tanganku. Tapi tak apa, toh bocah itu sudah kuhabisi. Hm, dia lebih ceroboh dari yang kukira," dia menghisap cerutunya sekali lagi kemudian menghembuskannya dan melanjutkan berbicara sambil terus mendekat ke arahku dengan gaya jalannya yang dianggapnya berwibawa itu,"Apa dongsaeng-mu itu masih hidup setelah aku menusuknya juga Wu Yifan?"

Aku tercengang. Dia menusuk Jongdae juga? Jadi, bukan hanya aku yang berakhir mengenaskan tetapi juga Jongdae? Dia telah mengorbankan dirinya untuk menolongku yang selalu menyakitinya ini? Tanganku mengepak sempurna hingga buku-buku jariku terlihat putih pucat karena aliran oksigen terhenti sesaat. Ingin rasanya kutonjok mukanya dan kubunuh dia seperti yang pernah kulakukan pada Mr. Byun.

"Wae? Kau marah? Oh, Wu Yifan kau bisa marah juga?" dia kembali meledekku mencoba menaikkan tensi darahku dan tingkat amarahku,"Well, mungkin waktu itu aku kurang beruntung. Tapi, kali ini aku akan melenyapkanmu dari muka bumi ini bocah tengik," cerutu yang terselip di jarinya dilempar ke tanah dan segera diinjaknya dengan ujung sepatunya seolah ia sedang membayangkan kalau kakinya menginjakku.

"Cih, lakukan itu di mimpimu pria busuk!" ucapku sambil meludah ke arahnya membuat anak buahnya siaga dan bersiap menarik pelatuk senjata yang ada di genggaman mereka.

Diusapnya kasar wajah yang barusan kuludahi dan dia mendelik ke arahku,"Habisi dia!" perintahnya pada anak buahnya sambil berjalan kembali ke dekat mobil sedannya. Cih, kenapa aku selalu berurusan dengan mafia dan anak buahnya? Aku heran apa aku ini magnet untuk mafia dan semacamnya?

Dia memang pengecut. Mafia selalu keroyokan saat menghajar musuh. Tidak bisakah mereka bersikap lebih gentleman dengan satu lawan satu maybe. Mereka mulai membentuk formasi dan seorang yang berada paling dekat denganku menendang perutku membuatku terjerembab ke tanah. Aku berguling menghindari tendangan yang kembali dilancarkannya dan segera menendang seorang berkumis tebal tepat di selangkangannya membuatnya mengaduh kesakitan dan berguling di tanah di dekatku. Aku segera bangkit dan berjalan ke arahnya kemudian mengunci kepalanya lalu kupelintir kepalanya dan kuambil senjata yang masih ada di genggamannya. Satu tumbang.

Kutarik pelatuk revolver yang sekarang ada di tanganku ke salah seorang yang bertubuh agak kurus tepat di jantungnya. Darahnya muncrat dari dada dan mulutnya. Tanpa basa-basi kugunakan tubuhnya sebagai tameng karena anak buah yang lain mulai menembakiku. Dari belakang tubuh mayat ini kuselipkan tanganku dan kuarahkan tembakan ke salah seorang yang berjenggot tepat di kepalanya membuatnya tumbang seketika.

Kudorong tubuh yang sudah tidak berguna itu ke lelaki yang terdekat membuatnya kelabakan. Kugunakan kesempatan itu untuk menendang seorang lagi yang berusaha menembakku di kepala. Kutangkap tangannya yang memegang senjata dan kupelintir tubuhnya membuat tangannya berada di balik punggungnya. Dengan santainya kutarik pelatuk yang ada di genggaman orang itu dan mengarahkannya tepat ke kepalanya sendiri.

BANG

Darahnya muncrat ke wajahku dan sebagian kemeja putihku. Kutendang tangan seorang anak buah yang kembali terjulur hendak menembakku hingga senjata di tangannya terpental jauh dari jangkauan. Segera kutembak kepalanya dan sekarang tinggal lima orang yang tersisa, tiga di dekatku dan dua di samping bajingan tengik itu. Aku tahu, aku kalah jumlah, tapi aku kan agen NSS. Masa aku kalah dengan cecunguk macam ini. Tidak akan terjadi.

Pria yang menusukku hanya berdiri menyaksikan pertarungan kami dari sisi mobilnya. Dia sudah mengeluarkan cerutu yang baru dan sedang menikmatinya sekarang. Aku melihat ke arahnya dan aku mulai muak dengan tingkahnya. Karena perhatianku teralihkan aku tidak mengadari sebuah tendangan telah mendarat di punggungku membuatku terjerembab mencium tanah untuk yang kesekian kalinya hari ini. Seorang yang ada di samping kananku menendang sisi tubuhku hingga aku terguling ke arah anak buah yang lain. Kini aku telentang dan menatap langit malam yang bertabur bintang.

Kaki besar anak buah brengsek mafia ini mencoba menginjak wajahku tapi dengan segera aku menahannya dengan kedua tanganku. Sekuat tenaga kudorong kakinya itu hingga ia yang badannya jauh lebih besar dariku terjungkal dan jatuh dengan bunyi debum keras. Rasa asin dan sedikit anyir mulai kurasakan di sudut bibirku menandakan darah merah segar sudah keluar di sana. Rambutku sudah acak-acakan dan pakaianku kotor saking seringnya aku terjatuh.

Seorang menembakkan senjatanya namun aku berguling menghindar dan tepat saja karena peluru itu bersarang di tanah dekat kepalaku. Coba kalau aku tidak berguling, sudah tamat riwayatku sekarang. Kuselipkan tanganku ke saku mantel yang kukenakan dan kutarik sebuah revolver yang selalu ada di sana menemaniku ke manapun aku pergi. Kutembak dua orang yang lengah tepat di kepala karena aku tidak mau bermain-main dan menunggu lama.

Seorang yang tampaknya sudah agak kelelahan melepaskan jas hitamnya dan melemparnya sembarangan. Aku tahu, dia anak buah terkuat bajingan tengik ini terlihat dari badannya yang paling bongsor dan otot-otot di tubuhnya seakan akan merobek kemeja putih yang dikenakannya.. Itulah sebabnya aku harus lebih berhati-hati. Kutodongkan revolver yang kupegang ke arahnya kemudian memasang posisi kuda-kuda bersiap menyerang. Dia juga melakukan hal yang sama.

BANG

Anak buah pria jahat yang berdiri di samping kanannya ambruk seketika membuat pandangan kami tertuju pada satu arah. Di sana, kulihat seorang Kim Jongdae mengarahkan senjata yang kemungkinan tadinya milik salah seorang anggota mafia. Mengetahui bahwa lawanku tengah lengah, aku segera menendang tangannya yang memegang senjata hingga benda sialan itu terpental menjauh dari pemiliknya.

"Shit! Yah, bocah tengik kau mau bermain-main denganku hah?" dia melotot dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Beberapa detik kemudian tinjunya melayang ke arahku namun aku menunduk dan selamat. Aku mengambil posisi jongkok dan kujegal kaki jenjangnya membuatnya jatuh telentang sehingga ia mengumpat keras,"DAMN YOU BASTARD!"

"Hanya itu yang kau bisa huh pria busuk?" dia bangkit dan berlari ke arahku sambil mengarahkan kepalan tangannya yang besar itu, dan sialnya aku kurang cepat menghindar membuatku terjatuh. Dia segera mencengkeram kerah kemejaku dan melayangkan tinjunya bertubi-tubi ke wajahku membuatku meringis kesakitan.

"KRIS HYUNG!" suara itu. Jongdae. Dia menarik kerah kemeja pria gempal yang mendudukiku dan mendorongnya menyingkir dari tubuhku. Dongsaeng yang sudah lama kurindukan itu mengulurkan tangannya mencoba membantuku berdiri. Kulihat wajahnya dalam dan tatapanku terhenti saat bekas air mata masih nampak jelas di wajahnya membuatku menangis dalam hati. Apakah aku kembali membuatnya menangis?

"Ireona Kris hyung!" kami sudah berdiri sekarang. Pandanganku teralihkan saat bos mafia sialan itu ternyata menargetkan senjatanya ke arah Jongdae. Aku panik dan langsung saja kudekap tubuh Jongdae erat dan kubalikkan badanku hingga sebuah peluru menembus punggungku.

"Ouch," Jongdae masih dalam keadaan shock,"Kris hyung, gwaenchana?" dia mengguncang bahuku pelan. Tangannya bergetar menatap keadaanku. Aku tersenyum karena akhirnya orang yang kucintai selama ini mau kembali berbicara denganku."Uljima! Nan gwaenchana."

"BRENGSEK! MATILAH KALIAN BERDUA!"

BANG

BANG

BANG

Bos mafia itu jatuh terjerembab saat dia berhasil menarik pelatuk senjatanya membuat sebuah peluru melayang menerjang bagian punggungku lagi. Saat itu rasanya kakiku kehilangan kekuatan untuk menyangga tubuhku dan aku hampir saja jatuh kalau Jongdae tidak memegangi sisi tubuhku. Aku batuk kecil dan muntah darah. Dadaku rasanya sesak dan pandangan mataku mulai kabur.

"Kris hyung sadarlah. Kris hyung bertahanlah!" goncangan Jongdae pada tubuhku membuatku kembali tersenyum,"Chenchen, uljima!"

"Paboya! Di saat seperti ini bagaimana bisa aku tidak menangis eoh?" dia memukul pelan pundakku yang bebas dari cedera,"Don't cry. Kau tidak kelihatan manis lagi kalau menangis," godaku.

"WU YIFAN NEO PABOYA!"

"Chenchen, saranghae."

"Wu Yifan don't you dare to close your eyes!"

"Yah KRIS HYUNG!" suara itu. Oh, itu Chanyeol. Kelopak mataku terasa semakin berat dan aku tidak bisa menahannya terbuka lebih lama lagi.

Rumah sakit, lagi-lagi aku terbaring dan terdaftar sebagai pasien salah satu rumah sakit di Seoul. Akan tetapi, beruntunglah karena kali ini aku menemukan Jongdae tengah tertidur di sofá dengan tenangnya. Aku tersenyum dan entah sudah berapa kali aku tersenyum bahagia sejak aku kembali bertemu dengannya.

"Lihat kan, dia sudah siuman?" Chanyeol yang ternyata duduk di kursi samping tempat tidur mengagetkanku.

"Chanyeoal-ah, kenapa kau ada di sini?"

"Mwo? Yah, aku yang menelepon ambulance dan menyelamatkanmu dari bos mafia terkutuk itu hyung! Bukannya berterima kasih malah bertanya hal aneh seperti itu padaku, dasar hyung aneh!"

"Hyung, sabar sedikit. Kris kan sedang sakit," pria imut yang merupakan kekasih seniorku berusaha menenangkan Chanyeol yang manyun.

"Mianhae Chanyeol-ah geurigo gomawo karena telah datang tepat waktu," ucapku tulus membuatnya agak melunak dan menepuk pundakku pelan,"Begitu baru benar."

"Dasar gila pujian," aku berucap lirih namun pendengaran Chanyeol yang super tajam itu menangkap perkataanku barusan membuatnya memukul pundakku yang masih saki,"Aish, hyung aneh!"

"Ampun ampun Chan, sumpah aku hanya bercanda," rengekku membuat Chanyeol menghentikan pukulannya dan mendengus kesal.

Jongdae terbangun mendengar keributan yang kami buat. Dia mengucek pelan kelopak matanya dan mengarahkan pandangannya ke tempat kami bertiga berada. Dia kelihatan lebih baik dari terakhir kali aku melihatnya. Setidaknya air matanya sudah tidak ada lagi.

"Oh, kau sudah sadar Kris hyung?" dia mendekat ke arahku dan seperti sebuah sinyal Chanyeol dan kekasihnya ijin keluar meninggalkan kami berdua. Pemuda yang kutemui sejak aku berumur tujuh tahun itu menempati tempat duduk yang tadinya digunakan oleh Chanyeol. Dia mengulurkan tangannya ke arah perban yang membalut tubuhku, terutama bagian dada,"Apa ini sakit?"

Aku menggeleng pelan,"Jangan bohong Kris hyung! Mana yang sakit?" aku mengenggam tangannya dan membimbingnya ke dada bagian kiriku seolah menggambarkan jantung hatiku yang sakit. Wajahnya memerah karena aku masih belum melepaskan tangannya. Kami berdiam di posisi ini agak lama sebelum akhirnya aku menghela napas panjang dan berkata,"Mianhae. Jeongmal mianhae."

Mata indahnya menatapku tak percaya,"Untuk apa Kris hyung? Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf padaku. Kau tidak pernah melakukan kesalahan apapun padaku."

"Ani," aku menggelengkan kepalaku menyadari bahwa aku telah banyak melakukan kesalahan padanya,"Aku telah melukaimu. Aku membuatmu menangis dan aku baru sadar betapa bodohnya aku setelah kau menghilang Chenchen."

"Kris hyung berhentilah mengatakan hal yang aneh seperti ini," dia mencoba menarik tangannya tapi aku justru mengeratkannya dengan menambahkan tanganku yang satunya ke atas tumpukan tangan kami.

"Chenchen, dengarkan aku. Selama empat tahun aku mencarimu hyung, tapi aku tidak menemukan satu petunjuk pun tentangmu. Kami berpindah dari satu tempat ke tempat lain berharap suatu hari kami dapat berjumpa denganmu hingga akhirnya kami memutuskan untuk menetap di Seoul sambil terus mencarimu," kutarik napasku menghentikan sementara perkataanku,"Chenchen, kau tahu bagaimana rasanya hidup tanpamu? Hampa. Aku seperti mayat hidup bahkan Chanyeol selalu memarahiku karena katanya aku tidak berekspresi sama sekali," aku tertawa kecil mengingat kejadian saat senior anehku itu memarahiku karena aku tidak bisa diajak bercanda sama sekali.

Karena Jongdae masih tenang dan sudah agak rileks, kuputuskan untuk melanjutkan,"Chenchen, saranghae."

"Kris hyung hentikan candaan konyolmu ini!" dia menarik paksa tangannya. Hm, aku tahu dia kuat dan bahkan terkadang lebih kuat dariku.

"Chenchen, siapa yang bercanda? Aku serius, bahkan 1000% serius."

"Kau tidak tahu apa yang kau katakan hyung. Berhati-hatilah dengan ucapanmu Wu Yifan!" Jongdae sedikit meninggikan nada suaranya. Dia berbalik memunggungiku dan berniat untuk pergi keluar ruangan, namun segera kucegah sebelum semuanya terlambat. Oke, aku tidak ingin melihat Jongdae menangis lagi karena kebodohanku. Aku tidak ingin dia mengorbankan dirinya untukku lagi karena harusnya aku yang melindunginya seperti janjiku selama bertahun-tahun lalu.

"Chenchen, aku benar-benar mencintaimu," aku berteriak agar dia mendengar jeritan hatiku.

"Hentikan hyung! Kau harusnya mengatakan itu pada Baekhyun, bukan padaku!" suaranya terdengar agak parau, mungkinkah dia menangis.

"Dengarkan aku! Aku sudah tidak ada hubungan dengan Baekhyun sejak empat tahun yang lalu. Aku sadar bahwa aku tidak mencintainya. Aku hanya mencintaimu. Dari dulu hingga sekarang perasaanku padamu tidak pernah berubah Chenchen," aku mencoba duduk walaupun rasa sakit menjalar di seluruh tubuhku membuatku harus memegangi bekas lukaku dengan tangan kananku dan agak mendesis menahan sakit.

"Chen aku tahu aku bodoh. Aku tahu aku sudah menyakitimu. Aku tahu aku sudah salah mengambil keputusan, tapi tolong dengarkanlah aku. Aku mencintaimu bahkan jauh sebelum aku mengenal Baekhyun," kucabut selang infus yang tertancap di pergelangan tanganku membiarkan beberapa tetes darah menghiasi kulitku. Kulangkahkan kakiku ke arah Jongdae. Tubuh kecil Jongdae bergetar. Aku tahu dia menangis. Aku benci hal itu, wae? Kenapa dia selalu menangis karena aku? Kenapa?

"Chen, dari pertama kali aku melihatmu aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu. Aku tahu aku bodoh, aku selalu mengelak dan menghindari kenyataan bahwa aku menyukaimu sejak saat itu. Kau tahu hyung betapa sulitnya aku mengucapkan mantra pada diriku sendiri bahwa kau adalah dongsaengku? Karena setiap kali aku melihatmu jantungku akan berdetak kencang, dadaku sesak, dan aku tidak bisa berpikir normal," kuletakkan tanganku di pundak Jongdae membuatnya berbalik menatapku horror karena melihat tetesan-tetesan darah di keramik putih rumah sakit.

"Yah! Apa yang kau lakukan hyung? Apa kau sudah gila? Bagai-."

"Ya, aku memang gila. Gila karena aku terlalu mencintaimu. Dulu aku mengira bahwa rasa sayangku padamu hanyalah rasa sayang kakak terhadap adiknya, tapi aku salah. Aku tidak ingin kau hanya menjadi dongsaengku. Aku ingin memiliki hubungan lebih denganmu. Aku ingin menjadi seseorang yang berarti untukmu. Aku ingin terus melindungimu selamanya," kupotong perkataanya dengan lirihnya.

"Hyung, aku," dia meraih pergelangan tanganku pelan. Dia terlihat depresi dan aku sangat ingin memeluknya saat itu juga jadi kutarik tubuhnya membuat angan-anganku nyata.

"Chenchen, I knew what you feel all this time. I knew I hurt you so much. I knew that you've cried because of me, because of the stupid me. I knew I promised you before that I'll always protect you but I'm the one made you hurt like that. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," akhirnya air mata yang sedari tadi mendesak di pelupuk mataku metes juga.

"Now, I want to make it up to you," kulepaskan pelukanku dan dengan segera aku berlutut di hadapannya. Aku masih tidak berani menatap matanya secara langsung karena aku takut tatapannya akan menciutkan nyaliku."Would you be my boyfriend Kim Jongdae?"

Semilir angin membelai pelan rambut karamel milik seorang barista manis bernama Kim Jongdae yang sedang terduduk di bawah pohon sakura di sebuah taman yang sedang agak sepi. Jari-jari jenjangnya menyusuri sampul hitam pekat sebuah buku yang ada di pangkuannya. Perlahan dibukanya sampul buku yang terbuat dari kulit sintetis itu hingga menampakkan sebuah foto yang sudah agak kusam. Senyumnya mengembang melihat salah satu kenangannya yang berharga.

"Chenchen, kau sudah menunggu lama?" sebuah suara mengalihkan perhatiannya membuatnya terkejut dan segera menutup kembali sampul kulit ke tempatnya semula.

"Hey, apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku?" pemilik suara itu kini duduk di samping Jongdae setelah menyibak mantel hitamnya. Tangannya ingin meraih sesuatu yang dipegang oleh kekasihnya itu namun Jongdae lebih cepat menyembunyikan benda itu ke belakang tubuhnya.

"Ani. Kau tidak perlu tahu hyung," ucapnya sambil menjulurkan lidahnya sesaat mengejek Kris yang segera membuat ekspresi cemberut.

"Begitukah? Aish aku malas sekali bermain rahasia-rahasiaan denganmu," masih dengan cemberut Kris membalikkan tubuhnya hingga memunggungi Jongdae. Padahal sebenarnya Kris sudah tahu rahasia Jongdae, ya buku yang kata kekasihnya itu sebut sebagai buku music, tapi ternyata hanya buku diary atau buku curhat atau semacam itulah.

"Hyung, itu bukan hal penting. Bisakah kau berhenti menunjukkan ekspresi seperti itu?" Jongdae mencoba membalikkan tubuh Kris agar menghadap dirinya namun gagal karena Wu Yifan bersikeras memunggungi Jongdae.

"Okay, aku pergi kalau begitu," Jongdae melepaskan tangannya dari pundak Kris dan berpura-pura berdiri namun Kris berbalik secepat kilat ke arahnya dan menarik tangannya hingga ia terjatuh di atas tubuh kekasihnya itu.

"Gajima! Don't leave me alone," pipi Jongdae merona mendengar permintaan Kris. Tangannya kini bersandar di dada bidang pria yang sudah bisa disebutnya sebagai miliknya itu. Pria yang sudah memberikan kesmpurnaan bagi hidupnya itu. Dia tidak sadar ketika wajah Kris sudah mendekat ke wajahnya karena ia sibuk melamunkan nasib mujurnya. Hembusan hangat napas Kris membuatnya membelalakkan mata karena sekarang Kris sudah menciumnya telak di bibir. Sensasi bibir Kris yang menempel di bibir tipisnya memang masih sering membuatnya terkejut, tapi dalam artian yang baik.

Kris melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Jongdae dan menarik tubuhnya semakin dekat. Bibir tebalnya sekarang sibuk melumat bibir tipis milik Jongdae membuat si pemilik mengerang pelan. Sapuan lidah basahnya ke bibir bawah Jongdae membuat pemilik bibir imut itu mengeratkan cengkeraman tangannya di kemeja yang Kris kenakan. Dengan nakalnya Kris menggigit bibir bawah Jongdae hingga si empunya terpaksa membukakan mulutnya membiarkan bibir nakal Kris melakukan apapun termasuk menghisap dan menjilat lidah dan rongga mulutnya.

"I love you Chenchen. Saranghae. Jeongmal saranghae," bisik Kris lembut saat tautan bibir mereka terlepas meninggalkan jejak saliva yang bercampur di dagu Jongdae.

"I know that. Stop saying that, it's embarrassing hyung!" Jongdae berusaha berdiri namun Kris kembali menarik tubuhnya hingga lagi-lagi ia menempel ke tubuh kekar Kris seperti permen karet.

"Yah, ini romantic tau. Bagaimana bisa kau bilang ini memalukan Chenchen?" Kris mengedipkan matanya dan kembali melumat bibir Jongdae. Keduanya berciuman di bawah pohon sakura yang sedang berkembang di tengah taman yang sedang sepi. Hanya suara erangan Jongdae dan beberapa cicit burung kecil yang kebetulan beterbangan maupun hinggap di dahan pohon terdengar di taman itu.

Saat menghentikan ciuman kedua mereka Kris kembali membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Jongdae,"Chenchen, kau tak perlu lagi menyembunyikan BUKU MUSIK mu itu karena aku sudah melihat dan membaca isinya."

Jongdae melotot tak percaya, namun sejurus kemudian ia berteriak,"YAH WU YIFAN SUDAH KUBILANG JANGAN BUKA BUKU MILIKKU! KAU TAHU MEMBUKA MILIK ORANG LAIN ITU SAMA SAJA SEPERTI PENCURI! AISH," Kris segera melarikan diri dari kejaran Jongdae sambil tertawa.

"Ternyata kau melankolis juga ya Chen?" Kris membuat wajah Jongdae makin memerah dan kembali mengacungkan BUKU MUSIKnya tinggi-tinggi bersiap memukul kepala Wu Yifan yang lari pontang-panting.

_Kim Jongdae yang berusia lima tahun bergetar saat ia tiba di pintu depan rumah keluarga Wu. Dia tidak percaya ada seseorang yang mau mengangkatnya anak dan mengajaknya tinggal bersama mereka. Apakah ini sebuah keajaiban? Atau apakah ini hanya sebuah mimpi?_

"_Jongdae-ah, sekarang kamu tidur di kamar Kris ya? Eomma sudah menyiapkan semuanya untukmu," ibu Kris membimbingku ke kamar anak semata wayangnya. __Dia menyelimuti tubuh kecil Jongdae yang sudah lama kedinginan dengan selimut tebal yang sangat hangat. Kemudian ibu Kris memberikan ciuman di kening anak kecil yang beberapa lama itu menjadi gelandangan, begitu juga dengan ayah Kris. _

"_Mimpi indah Jongdae-ah," ayah Kris berkata kemudian tersenyum hangat padanya._

"_Chen apa kamu sudah tidur?" Jongdae kecil mendengar Kris berbisik di tengah kegelapan sesaat setelah pintu kamar tertutup. _

"_Ani, Chen belum bisa tidur."_

_Sesaat kemudian dia merasakan ada seseorang di kasurnya dan sepasang lengan melingkar dengan manisnya di pinggang ramping Jongdae._

"_Kris hyung," ucapnya terbata-bata._

"_Chen, eomma sering bilang kalau tidak bisa tidur akan lebih baik kalau seseorang memelukmu seperti ini," jawab Kris._

"_Benarkah itu?"_

"_Eung," angguk Kris dengan antusiasnya. _

"_Gomawo Hyung."_

"_Mwo?"_

"_Karena Hyung sudah baik pada Chen. Kenapa Hyung bersikap baik pada Chen?"_

"_Karena Hyung menyukai Chen. Kris tidak ingin Chen kedinginan seperti tadi. Kris tidak ingin Chen menatap semua orang dengan sedih lagi. Kris ingin Chen tersenyum bahagia selamanya," jawabnya dengan dada membusung bak pahlawan superhero membuat Jongdae kecil tertawa pelan._

"_Yah, Chen kamu tidak percaya kata-kata Kris?"_

"_Ani. Chen percaya. Tapi bukankah hyung terlalu baik pada Chen? Hyung sudah memberikan kuemu untuk Chen, bukankah itu cukup?"_

"_Kris sudah bilang kalau Kris menyukai Chen. Kris akan melindungi Chen dari semua penjahat. Kris akan membantu Chen setiap saat. Dan Kris tidak akan membiarkan siapapun membuat Chen menangis," lagi jawaban Kris membuat Jongdae terharu._

"_Gomawo Hyung," Jongdae balas memeluk Kris._

"_Sama-sama Chen," Kris kemudian dengan malu-malu mengecup pipi gembil Jongdae membuat keduanya merona._

"_Jja, sekarang kita tidur Chen. Eomma akan marah kalau tahu kita belum tidur," buru-buru Kris memejamkan matanya karena malu akan perbuatannya sebelumnya._

"_Eung. Jjaljayo Kris Hyung," ucap Jongdae ikut memejamkan matanya._

"_Jjaljayo Chenchen," ucap Kris lirih walaupun detak jantunya menjadi dua kali lebih cepat._

_**THE END**_

**Sama sekali tidak teruji klinis ini cerita. RnR buat readerdeul.. Mian kalo sequelnya terkesan maksa dan jelek. Mian sekali lagi. Thanks buat yang udah support author…. See you di fanfic selanjutnya^^**


End file.
